Confusões de uma nova familia
by Mel Cullen Malfoy
Summary: Depois do fim da guerra, uma surpresa, muitas confusões, romances, e novas amizades com muita emoção! entre o ultimo capitulo de Harry Potter e as Reliquias da Morte, e seu epilogo. Varios OC s... LONG FIC
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Após o término da guerra, assim que Neville Longbotom matou a cobra Nagine e Harry Potter ao Lord Voldemort, aconteceu uma magia até hoje desconhecida por todos. Era um encantamento chamado _Ressucit Mourtis_, uma magia muito antiga, que quando um bruxo das trevas é morto por um descendente de suas vitimas, (essas as vitimas), voltam à vida.

Antes de Harry se recuperar da batalha, pois acabou enfrentando o Lord Voldemort, que morreu pelo ricochete de seu próprio feitiço, ele desmaia e começa a sonhar. Ele sonha com seus pais, Lílian e Tiago vinham lhe abraçar, e seu pai o pegou no colo, como uma criança, e o levou para a parte do castelo onde estavam tratando dos feridos, onde todos ficaram paralizados pela visão dos dois Potters vivos. Pois até onde todos sabiam, eles aviam sido assassinados por Voldemort à 16 anos atrás.

Nesse meio tempo Harry viu a família Weasley, aqueles ele amo como sua própria família, e Hermione, chorando pela morte de Fred, e sua doce e amada Gina entre eles, inconsolável. Vários comensais da morte foram presos e estavam sob a mira de várias varinhas. Um pouca mais aolado da família Weasley estavam os corpos de Tonks e Remo.

Harry estava se preparando para dizer alguma coisa, mas no momento que ia abrir a boca, caiu na inconsciência.


	2. Primeiro Capitulo

**Primeiro Capitulo**

Uma semana depois Harry acorda na enfermaria de Hogwarts e ao seu lado estão Ronny e Hermione.

– Harry, que bom que você acordou! – falou Hermione

– Hei Harry, temos muita coisa para te contar! – completou Ronny

– Ronny deixa o Harry acordar direito! Como esta se sentindo? – perguntou ela

– Eu estou bem! Mas vocês não vão acreditar... eu tive um sonho muito estranho! Eu tinha acabado de derrotar Voldemort e de repente apareceu meu pai e minha mãe, fiquei tão feliz! Ai eles me trouxeram para a área onde estavam cuidando dos feridos, mas ai eu fiquei triste, porque Fred, Remo e Tonks haviam morrido na batalha. E todos os comensais estavam rendidos, ai eu acordei! Foi bem esquisito.

– Harry ... – chamou Hermione

– O que foi? – perguntou ele

– Você não estava sonhando! – falou Ronny, de repente abatido

– Como não? Meus pais estão mortos, não tem como ser verdade! – disse Harry

– Harry, eu vou tentar explicar, mas tenta não pirar ok!É meio complicado. – falou Hermione

– Claro Mione, estou esperando você começar! – disse o moreno

– Quando Você-Sabe-Quem foi, finalmente derrotado, aconteceu algo que nem Dumbledore esperaria! Uma magia bem antiga que...

– Mione anda logo, não estou ntendendo nadinha! – interrompeu Harry

– Como eu ia dizendo, é uma magia antiga chamada _Ressucit Mourtis_, que acontece quando um bruxo das trevas é derrotado por um herdeiro direto de alguém que foi morto pela sua varinha! Essa magia trás de volta do mundo dos mortos, todos aqueles que ele matou, inclusive seus pais! – terminou ela

– Como? Que?... Você sópode estar brincando né!

– Que outra eplicação você daria Harry? Para o fato de seua pais estarem na sala da Pofessora McGonagal nesse instante, falando com o quando de Dumbledore?

Harry olha chocado para os amigos, sem conseguir assimilar o que ela estava lhe contando.

"Como assim meus pai vivos?"- pensou ele confuso.

Ele olhou para o Ronny, que continuava mudo, com o olhar triste e perdido.

– Ronny, o que aconteceu? – perguntou ele

–É que... seu sonho inteiro... era tudo verdade! O Fred, Remo e Tonks foram mortos em batalha! – disse o ruivo de cabeça baixa.

Harry entendeu a angustia do amigo e se levantou da cama da enfermaria, e deu um abraço nos amigos, agora os três, chorando. Pois afinal todos tiveram perdas com a guerra que chegara o fim.

Nesse momento a porta da enfermaria é aberta e todos os amigos entraram, os Weasley, Neville, Luna, Minerva, Hagrid, e todos os outros, que vieramver como estava o Menino-que-Sobreviveu (n/a: sabe Merlim lá quantas vezes), e se depararam com essa cena comovente.

Após Harry ver que todos estavam bem, em especial uma certa ruivinha, a porta da enfermaria se abriu novamente e por ela entraram Lílian e Tiago Potter. Harry ficou mudo, paralisado, não sabia o que fazer, seus pais estavam na sua frente, e vivos!

Quando todos perceberam quem havia entrado, saíram para dar pivacidade para o três conversarem.

– Harry, querido, não fique assustado, somos nós! – lhe disse a bela ruiva de olhos verdes vibrantes, como os seus

– Harry, meu garoto! – falou o homem de cabelos negros e óculos

– Pai?... Mãe? – perguntou ele de olhos marejados

– Sim querido! Venha aquinos dar um abraço!

E nisso Harry levantou em um pulo e correu para os braços da mãe. Tinham tanto para conversar, tanta coisa para falar, precisavam tato se conhecer!

N/A: Oi pessoal

Ahhh vamo lá, cadê as reviews, minha fic esta tão ruim assim?

Dêem u desconto, é a primeira vez que eu escrevo!

Beijos...

Vou ficar esperando até as reviews para postar o segundo capitulo!

É só apertar o botão ai em baixo, nem é difícil!


	3. Segundo Capitulo

**Segundo Capitulo**

Depois de algum tempo que os Potter estavam conversando, alguém inesperadamente inesperado entra na enfermaria.

– Malfoy? O que você esta fazendo aqui? –perguntou Harry surpreso e já procurando sua varinha

– É que... que... que... eu... ahhh... eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas Potter!

– Desculpas?

– É, eu estou realmente arrependido, não agüento mais carregar o nome do meu pai nas costas, não agüento mais ser tratado como filho de comensal, não quero mais ser a escória dos bruxos! Acabei de perder meus pais, de perder tudo o que eu tinha (n/a: calminha pessoal, ele ainda é rico!), e não quero perder mais!

– i, pêra ai, e porque você esta pedindo desculpas a mim? Você não me fez nada, seu erro foi corrigido quando Snape matou Dumbledore no seu lugar! Eu estava lá, eu vi, você não queria mata-o! Snape te tirou dessa!

– Obrigado Potter! Agora me desculpe por interromper, vou cuidar da minha vda agora! Adeus, Sr Sra Potter, se me derem licença! (n/a: nhai, Malfoy educadinho, só aqui mesmo né?)

– Claro! – disseram juntos

– Nossa, isso foi estranho! – comentou Harry

– Completamente! Um Malfoy pedindo desculpas? Pensei que não ia viver para ver isso! – zombou Tiago

– Não fale assim! É isso que você quer ensinar ao seu filho? – falou Lílian

– Ahhh Lily, ele já esta bem grandinho! E já tem própria opinião formada sobre alguns bruxos! – disse Tiago

– Humpf! E para você é Evans, Potter!

– Quê? – perguntou Tiago indignado

– Só para não perder o costume! – rui-se Lily

– Hei, eu to boiando aqui! Será que vocês podiam me explicar! – pediu Harry

– Querido, vamos dizer que eu e seu pai não nos dávamos muito bem quando éramos mais novos! – disse Lílian

– É verdade, sua mãe me odiava, e eu amava ela! Ela vivia brigando comigo! Era amiga do Aluado e do Almofadinhas, mas o Ponta aqui ela queria matar!

– Nossa, nunca me contaram isso!

–Pois é, eu adorava chama-la de Lily, Lírio, Ruivinha, mas ai ela vinha berrando, e olha ela tem uma garganta e tanto," Para você é Evans, Potter!" – sinceramente dava medo, mas eu gostava dela mesmo assim!

– Querido, entenda, seu pai era muito bagunceiro, um verdadeiro Maroto, e eu era uma Monitora! O que mais eu poderia fazer?

– Bom, eu vi uma vez, uma memória do Snape, onde vocês tiravam um pouco com a cara dele! Foi engraçado!

– Ah não, meu filhote é um Maroto! – reclamou Lílian

– Bom,nós éramos um grupo um pouco improvável, veja bem, os Marotos ( Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro), Lílian, Marlene Mckinnon, Dora Peterson, Frank Longbotom e Alice Amon. – explicou Tiago

– Frank e Alice eram namorados desde o quarto ano, Remo era paixonado por Dora, Sirius e Marlene não adimitiam, mas eram apaixonados, e para disfarçar saiam com todos de Hogwarts, tipo uma competição, quem tinhamais encontros e tal, seu pai era bagunceiro, mulherengo e dizia aos sete ventos que me amava! E Eu a nerd, baixinha, chata e monitora que odiava seu pai! – completou Lílian

– Nossa... improvável mesmo! – disse Harry surpreso

– Pois é, mas é claro que éramos os mais legais e populares do castelo, só que também existia o outro lado! Por exemplo: Severo Snap, Lucio Malfoy, Narcisa e Belatriz Black, Rodolfo Lestrange, Reguos Black e Antony Dolohov. Todos nós viviamos brigando, era incrível. – lembrou Tiago

– Mas no ultimo ano, eu decidi aceitar sair com seu pai e começamos a namorar, foi um namoro rápido, quando saímos de Hogwarts já ficamos noivos, ele foi virar auror e eu Medibruxa. Mas todos nós entramos para a Ordem da Fênix, o que nos fez ficar muito visados, ou seja, os próximos da lista da morte. Harry querido, eram tempos difíceis, mas queríamos continuar vivendo, depois que nos casamos, ficou ainda mais difícil de se esconder, mas não desistimos, Dumbledore sempre nos ajudava. Mas ai eu fiquei grávida e seu pai parou de ir em missões e eu de ir ao hospital. Ficamos escondidos e a Ordem era fiel do segredo, mas como você sabe Pedro Pedgrew também era e acabou nos delatando! Bom o resto da história você sabe! Vamos poupá-lo. – explicou Lílian

– Nossa, como a sua mãe fala! – zombou Tiago – Mas agora é a sua vez de nos dizer sobre esses 16 aos, Minerva já se adiantou!

– OK! Por onde posso começar...

Hei meninas...

Entao foi isso, eis ai o sgundo capitulo...

Brincadeirinha né...

Loga ai em baixo tem mais!

Aproveitem..

Ahhhh, as reviews estão respondidas no fim.

...

– Bem o Ronny Weasley eu conheci na estação de trem, no meu primeiro ano, eu não sabia como passar pela plataforma 9 ¾ e a família dele me ajudou. Foi com ele que eu descobri que era famoso entre os bruxos, coisa que eu não sabia. A Hermione Granger é nascida trouxa, brilhante, a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts, nos conhecemos no trem, mas só ficamos amigos depois que e o Ronny a salvamos de um Trasgo Montanhês adulto no primeiro ano. Neville Longbotom, é um garoto tímido, que foi criado pela avó e nos aproximamos, nem eu sei porque, mas ele é muito legal. Fred e Jorge Weasley eram os irmãos do Ronny, eles eram gêmeos, baderneiros de primeira, e até o meu terceiro ano eles eram os donos do Mapa do Maroto, mas eles me deram para eu ir para Hogsmead por uma passagem secreta. Infelizmente Fred esta morto, mas quando eu estava no quinto ano eles fugiram de Hogwarts e abandonaram os estudos, abriram uma loja no Beco Diagonal, a Geminialidades Weasley. Luna Lovegood é uma garota excêntrica, criada pelo pai e uma amiga maravilhosa, me ajudou muito no quinto e sexto ano. Gina Weasley é a garota mais corajosa que eu conheço (n/a: diz isso com os olhos brilhando *.*) quando ela estava no primeiro ano e eu no segundo ela foi "possuida" por uma horcrux de Voldemort e libertou um basilisco, mas depois que eu destruí a cobra e o diário de Tom Riddle ela ficou eternamente grata, hoje é uma das minhas melhores amigas, a mulher da minha vida e minha ex-namorada! – terminou cabisbaixo

– Hum... você també gosta de ruivas temperamentais? – perguntou o pai

– Acho que é mal de família! – disse Harry rindo

– Eu não sou temperamental! – emendou Lílian

– Mal me pergunte, porque vocês terminaram? – perguntou Tiago

– porque depois que Dumbledore morreu eu, Ronny e Hermione fomos atrás das Horcruxes, e eu não queria colocá-la em risco.

– Entendi! Mas você foi muito cabeçudo! Se ela é corajosa, deve ter ficado muito brava com você! – disse Tiago

– Isso é verdade! Mas mesmo assim ela nos ajudou muito, ela voltou para Hogwarts esse ano e reuniu a Armada de Dumbledore de novo. Se não fpsse isso, essa guerra tinha acabado de outra forma!

– Ótimo! Agora eu tenho que conhecer essa moça! Ela rouba o coração do meu filho e ainda salvou todo mundo! To começando a gostar dela! – disse Lílian

– Começando? – perguntou os dois juntos

– É, começando! Porque eu tenho que dividir a atenção do Harry com ela!

Depois disso todos começaram a rir.

Agora sim...

Vamos as reviews:

**Lys Weasley:** valeu pelos parabéns, também achei mor tudo eles voltarem! *.*

**Aninha M**: ta ai mais um capitulo da nossa história, vou postar com mais freqüência agora!

**Deusa Potter:** então, aguarde, tenho varias surpresas para os próximos capítulos! Eu não me contentei com pouco não!

Beijos a todos que estão lendo!

Mais reviews para o próximo!

Sei que já esta muito manjado falar isso, mas as reviews movem um autor!

Até breve


	4. Terceiro Capitulo

**Gente mil perdões, sei que fikei muito relaxada com a fic, e isso é pq ela ta pronta! Mas tem um bom motivo, é que eu to no ultimo semestre da facul, então eu preciso estudar, estudar e estudar!**

**Desculpa, vou tentar colocar ais regularmente ok!**

**Beijos.**

**Ahhh, na próxima eu respondo as reviews...**

Com Harry já recuperado, era hora de voltar a vida, Madame Ponfray lhe deu alta alguns dias depois, e Harry foi para a Toca com os pais.

Chegando lá, a primeira pessoa que viu foi Hermione, e ela estava brincando com Bichento no jardim, e o viu foi correndo falar com ele.

– Harry! Que bom que você veio! Sr e Sra Potter, prazer Hermione Granger!

– Prazer Hermione! – disseram os dois juntos – O Harry falou de você.

– Harry eu te conheço, e seu que vai acabar falando nisso e se culpando depois, então devo te avisar que esta terminantemente proibido falar sobre o Fred nessa casa! É Tabu! – avisou Hermione

– É, eu imaginei, eles estão muito tristes não é!

– O George e a Sr Weasley principalmente! Ahh, e mais uma coisa, não fica olhando pro Gui com piedade! Ele vai querer matar você.

– Por que? – perguntou Lílian e Tiago

– Porque Greyback o mordeu – disse Harry- e ele agora é um lobisomem!

– Ora ora, mais um probleminha peludo? Que interessante! – disse Tiago rindo

– Probleminha peludo? – perguntaram Harry e Hermione

– Era assim que nos referíamos a Remo! – explicou Lílian

– Ahhhh! – exclamaram os dois

– Falando em Remo, Harry! – apareceu o Sr Weasley – Devo -lhe avisar que você serão padrinho do Ted! Ele nos pediu isso quando Ninfadora descobriu que estava grávida!

– Meu Merlim, o Aluado foi pai? – perguntou Tiago

– Sim, ele se casou e a Tonks ficou grávida, ai ele fugiu por uns tempos, pois ficava se culpando e tals, mas decidiu voltar e cuidar da mulher e do filho! – explicou Harry

– Isso é a cara dele! – afirmou Tiago

– Ms que orgulho, ele confiou a você o filho dele! E quem é a madrinha? – perguntou Lílian

– A... hum... não sei, só fiquei sabendo agora, não deu para eu pensar no assunto! Mas Sr Weasley eles falaram alguma coisa?

– Bem, na verdade, na época Tonks pediu a Gina, pois vocês estavam namorando, mas agora não sei! – disse Arthur

– Mas é claro que serei eu papai! Tonks me pediu e eu aceitei, só porque não somos namorados não quer dizer que ao somos amigos! Não é Harry? – disse Gina surgindo pela porta

– Mas é... é... é... clã-cla-claro Gina! – gaguejou Harry

– Oi Harry, Prazer sr e Sra Potter, sou Gina Weasley!

– Claro, o prazer é nosso! - disseram juntos

os dois olhavam para a cara de bobo de Harry que estava olhando para Gina com os olhos brilhando e começaram a rir.

– Bem, vamos entrar! – disse Sr Weasley

Quando passaram pela porta d'A Toca, viram que todos estavam esperando por eles. E foram feitas as devidas apresentações.

– Estes são meus pais Lílian e Tiago Potter! – apresentou Hary

– E estes são: Guilherme, Fleur, George, Ronald, Ginevra, Carlos, Mlly e eu Athur Weasley!

– Este é Teddy Tonks Lupin e Andrômeda Black Tonks – completou Harry

– Vacê que era a prima do Sirius e se casou com um nascido trouxa? – perguntou Tiago

– Sou eu sim! – confirmou Andrômeda

– Harry querido, como você esta magro! Venham todos, vamos comer alguma coisa! – disse Sra Weasley

E depois de um belo almoço feito pela Sra Weasley, foram todos conversar em seus grupos. Ronny e Hermione estavam chamando Harry, mas o garoto foi falar com Gina.

– Gina, obrigado por aceitar ser madrinha do Ted, pensei que você não ia querer!

– Como eu disse lá fora Tonks me pediu, e nós podemos continuar amigos!

– Claro que sim!

– Harry, vamos temos que falar com você! – chamou Hermione

– Claro, estou indo! Até mais Gina! – disse Harry já saindo

– Por Merlim Pensei que você engolir minha irmã com os olhos! – ralhou Ronny

– Ronald, para de ser tão trasgo! - brigou Hermione

– Mas Mione, é a minha irmã!

– E ele é o seu amigo!

– Hey, eu ainda estou aqui! – disse Harry – Pelo visto vocês voltaram a brigar, pensei que tivessem se acertado! Ou aquele beijo foi imaginação minha?

– E nos acertamos, só que ele ainda é um trasgo! – brincou Hermione

– Por Merlim, acho que estou sobrando! – disse Harry enquanto Ronny e Hermione se abraçavam

– Calma ai Harry! Temos algo a dizer – disse Ronny – Na verdade a Mione tem!

–Não vai me dizer que a Mione já esta grávida? Eu te mato Ronald Weasley! – falou Harry rindo, ao ver o embaraço da amiga

– Não tem nada a ver com isso Harry! – falou Ronny mais vermelho que seus cabelos

– O que é então? – perguntou o moreno

– Sabe o mesmo feitiço que trouxe seus pais e outros bruxos e trouxas de volta? – perguntou Hermione ao se recuperar da vergonha

– Outros bruxos? Quais?

– Bom, os que importam mais são Cedrico Digory, e ele esta em casa com os pais...

– Cedrico? O Digory esta bem? – perguntou Harry interrompendo a amiga

– É Harry, está, graças a você! Mas é outra coisa que eu quero falar! – falou Hermione sem se preocupar por ter sido interrompida

– Desembucha logo menina! Eu to ficando preocupado! – folou Harry

–É que o Neville, sem querer se livrou da Belatriz, isso quer dizer que os pais dele também voltaram!

– Por isso que ele estava tão contente na enfermaria! – lembrou Ronny

– Peraí, se o Neville se livrou da Belatriz, isso quer dizer que o...

– Que o Sirius também esta vivo Harry! – completou Hermione

O queixo de Harry caiu, como assim o padrinho dele estava vivo?

– E onde ele esta? – perguntou Harry

– Ele nos mandou uma coruja dizendo que esta no Largo Grimmald, mas ninguém sabe, só nós três, e ele não sobe sobre seus pais!

– Então vamos para lá agora! – disse Harry

– Hey, calma, vamos nós três primeiro, falamos com ele e depois ele vem para cá com a gente. – disse Hermione

– OK. – concordou Harry rapidamente

– Então vamos logo.- disse Ronny

Logo em seguida estavam os três parados em frente ao Largo Grimmald nº12. Quando chegaram a casa começou a parecer e os três bruxos entraram nela.

– Sirius? – chamou Harry

O silêncio na casa era enorme.

– Sirius Black? – chamou Harry Novamente

Nada.

– Almofadinha? Será que da para aparecer logo?

– Nossa Harry, como você é impaciente, até parece o Pontas falando! – disse Sirius em meio a uma risada de cachorro

–Sirius! Não acredito que você esta vivo! – disse Harry abraçando o padrinho

– Pois é, nem eu! Afinal por que estou vivo! – perguntou ele

E os meninos começaram a explicar e tambémcontaram tudo o que aconteceu após a sua ... digamos "morte".

Enquanto isso na Toca.

– Hei, alguém viu o Harry, o Ronny e a Hermione? – perguntou Gina

– Não querida! Eles não estavam no jardim?

–Não mamãe, não tem ninguém lá fora!

– Onde será que eles se meteram dessa vez? – perguntou Sr Weasley

De volta ao Largo Grimmald.

– Quer dizer que o Remo desencalhou e agora é pai? – perguntou Sirius

– Pois é, quando ele decidiu ser feliz sua vida acabou1 – disse Harry cabisbaixo – E eu sou o padrinho do Ted!

– Meus parabéns! E quem será a madrinha? – perguntou Sirius malicioso

– A Gina! – respondeu Harry

– Hummmmmm...

– Que foi? – perguntou Harry

– Nada, só estava me perguntando se vocês se acertaram.

– Na verdade nós estávamos naorando, só que terminamis e agora somos amigos! – explicou Harry

– Ah ta! Entendi – disso Sirius se virado pra Ronny e Hermione – E vocês?

– Nós o quê? – perguntou Ronny

– Vocês se acertaram?

– Ah, isso, acho que sim! Hermione? – disso o ruivo com cara de interrogação

– Você acha que sim? Que belo trasgo que eu fui arrumar! Por Merlim! – exclamou Hermione

– Bom, vou entender isso como um sim – zombou Sirius

– Quer dizer que o Pontos e a Lily Também estão de volta? Mas que maravilha – disse Sirius sorrindo – Onde eles estão?

– Na Toca! –respondeu os três juntos

– Então o que estamos fazendo aqui? Eu quero dar um chute na bunda daquele Veado e um abraço na Cenourinha! – disse Sirius

– Veado? Cenourinha? – entranho Harry

– Vamos logo! Depois vocês entendem!

E aparataram para A Toca.

n/a: eu ia parar por aki, mas como faz muito, muito, mas muito tempo mesmo que eu não posto, ai vai a continuação...

– Cara eu tava com saudade desse lugar! – disse Sirius

– Vamos entrar logo, acho que estão nos procurando, afinal passamos a tarde toda fora! – avisou Hermione

Então os quatro foram para a casa, e assim que passaram pela porta:

– Harry querido, onde você estava? – prguntou Lílian

– Ronald Bilius Weasley, trate de me explicar onde esteve a tarde toda! – ralhou Sra Weasley

– Ufa! Ainda bem que meus pais não estão aqui! – disse Hermione

– Hermione Jenny Granger, onde a senhorita esteve mocinha? – zombou Sirius passando pela porta e ouvindo o comentário da garota

– Eu estava na sua casa, Sirius Oreon Black! – revisou a garota

E todos ficaram em silêncio, pelo choque de ver Sirius vivo na frente deles.

– Ah, qual é? Até parece que vocês não se acostumaram com a volta dos que foram! – rui-se Sirius

– Almofadinha! – gritou Tiago

– Pontas, seu veado! – gritou Sirius

– Não é veado! É cervo! C-E-R-V-O! – ralhou Tiago

– Algumas coisas nunca mudam! Cenourinha! – falou Sirius

- Eu já falei que é Potter, Black! – riu-se Lílian

– Realmente tem algumas coisas que mudam sim! Seu sobrenome por exemplo. – disse Sirius em meio a uma gargalhada canina

– Seu cachorro, o que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tago

– O mesmo que você, ou seja, NADA! – respondeu irius

– Vamos reformular a pergunta: Como você esta vivo? – perguntou novamente Tiago

– Da mesma forma que você! – respondeu novamente Sirius

–T a bom. Alguém me explica?

– O Neville Longbotom matou Belatriz Lestrange, minha doce prima, e com isso me trouxe de volta, da mesma forma que seus pais. – falou Sirius

–Ah, esta explicado! – Tiago

– Bom acho que agora podemos reunir a antiga e a ova Ordem da Fênix e decidir o que será feito para reconstruir Hogwarts! – disse Gui Weasley

– É verdade, devemos arrumá-la para o próximo ano letivo! – disse Hermione.

– Claro, eu tenho que terminar meus estudos!- disseram Gina e Hermione juntas, assustando a todos.

– Muito bem, meninas, estou orgulhosa de vocês! – disse sra Weasley

– Ah não, mais um ano não! – reclamou Ronny

– Ah sim, todos vocês vão voltar para Hogwarts, e sem reclamar! Onde já se viu largar os estudos! – falou a matriarca Weasley

– Concordo plenamente Molly, se vocês querem ter alguma profissão vão ter que terminar os estudos! – avisou Lily

– E graças a fuga de vocês no ano passado a Gina esta no mesmo ano que vocês! – disse o Sr Weasley orgulhoso

– Mas que beleza, minha irmãzinha vai estudar comigo! – disse Ronny em um muxoxo

– E qual é o problema heim, Ronald?

– Nenhum, Ginevra! Só que vou ter que ficar de olho em você e no Harry! – gritou Ronny

Harry e Gina ficaram vermelhos igual a pimentões.

–Ronny seu trasgo, deixe os dois em paz! – brigou Hermione

– Trasgo? – perguntou Ronny indignado

– Bom crianças chega de conversa, amanhã quero todos aqui bem cedo, vou mandar corujas ao pessoal da Ordem e a reunião será aqui! Agora vão todos dormir, porque já esta tarde! – disse Sr Weasley

– E assim os Potter foram para o Largo Grimmald junto de Sirius, Gui e Fleur foram para o Chalé das Conchas, Hermione para o quarto de Gina e Ted e As Tonks para suas casas.

Amanhã será um grande dia.

No Largo Grimmald.

– Six, desculpe- nos por vir para cá! Mas acontece que a nossa casa foi destruída, e até o Tiago conseguir a liberação da mansão Potter vai demorar um pouquinho. – pediu Lílian

– Que isso Cenourinha, não se preocupe a casa é grande e também é do Harry. Já que ele ficou com a minha herança!

– Que eu estou devolvendo, afinal você esta vivo! Mas só uma coisa... cuide bem do Monstro, ele é um ótimo elfo! – falou Harry

– Você conseguiu domar aquele elfo? Não acredito? –espantou-se Sirius

– Mas é claro que sim, e ele nos ajudou muito quando moramos aqui!

– Ah, isso explica porque a casa esta tão arrumada! – rui-se Sirius

– Bom, acho que sim! – respondeu Harry

– Ok, ok, vamos para a cama mocinho! Amanhã temos uma reunião para ir! – falou Lílian

– Certo Mãe, mas só mais pergunta... vou ter que voltar para Hogwarts também!

– Bom, qual profissão você quer seguir?

– Quero ser auror! – respondeu Harry todo orgulhoso

– Então a resposta é sim! Você vai ter que voltar para Hogwarts. – disse Tiago

– Então esta bem! –disse Harry todo sorridente subindo as escadas

–Você entendeu alguma coisa? – perguntou Tiago para Sirius

– Eu não! Você entendeu Cenurinha?

– Por Merlim, vocês são dois trasgos, ele esta louco para voltar à Hogwarts, afinal lá foi a casa dele por anos! – explicou Lílian

– Ah, e falando em casa Lily, quando vamos fazer uma visitinha para a Cara de Cavalo e o Rolha de Poço? – perguntou Tiago

– Logo logo, meu querido! Mas agora o que você acha de irmos lá para cima heim? – perguntou Lily maliciosa

– Por Merlim, pensei que ia ter que te levar a força!

E assim todos foram para cima, e Sirius ficou ma sala com cara de nojo.

**Deixem reviews, quero saber se estão gostando! ^^**


	5. Quarto Capitulo

Ai vai mais um capitulo pra vocês, as reviews estão respondidas lá em baixo.

Espero que gostem

**~.~**

Logo que amanheceu, todos já estavam na cozinha do Largo Grinmald, conversando animadamente, pois todos estavam curiosos sobre quem apareceria na reunião da Ordem.

– Eu acho que são todos os que estiverem vivos! – disse Sirius depois de muita discussão – Pois não sabemos quem voltou ou não!

– É verdade! Mas vamos logo, se não a Molly vem nos pegar pelo colarinho! – disse Lílian

Alguns segundos depois estavam na Toca.

– Quem mais estamos esperando? – perguntou George

– Bem vamos checar quem esta aqui: Harry, Lílian e Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagal, Gui e Fleur Weasley, Molly, Arthur, Carlinhos, Percy, Geoger, Ronald e Gina Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville, Alice e Frank Longbotom, Marlene Mackinnon, Dora Peterson, Luna e Xenófilo Lovegood, e Rubeo Hagrid. Bom acho que esta todo mundo aqui! – disse Sirius

– Calma Black, ainda falta nós dois! – disse Sanpe surgindo pela porta acompanhado por Draco Malfoy.

– O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? Por que você esta vivo? – perguntou Ronny indignado

– Eu voltei da mesma forma que o Potter, e o Draco esta sob a minha tutela. – respondeu Snape

– Mas que ótimo, o Ranhoso e o Seboso! – exclamou Sirius

É lógico que vários riram do maldoso comentário.

– Bom vamos parar com a balburdia e começar a nossa reunião! – avisou McGonagal

–Ok, primeiramente, o que faremos com Hogwarts? – perguntou Hermione

– Vamos juntar nossas forças e reconstituir a sua magia! Antes de vir para cá falei com o quadro de Dumbledore e ele disse ser útil e eficaz! – informou McGonagal

– Então ta, e quando começamos? – perguntou Gina

– O mais rápido possível – respondeu Harry

– E quanto ao corpo docente? – perguntou Hagrid

– Bom isso será mais difícil, depois da guerra muitos bruxos fugiram, e ainda existem comensais soltos. Não podemos confiar em qualquer um. – disse McGonagal

– Isso é um fato, mas vamos para Hogwarts reconstituí- la pois temos alguns alunos anciosos para voltar a escola! – informou a Sra Weasley

– Oh mãe... eu também vou ter que ir? – indagou George

– Você é quem sabe! Acho que você só volta se quiser! – respondeu Sra Weasley

–Ok, vou pensar!

**~.~**

Chegando em Hogwarts...

– Caracaaaa, não tinha reparado que quando fomos embora a escola estava neste estado! Parece que um vento derruba tudo! – disse Ronny

– É verdade! Acho que o castelo esta precisando de uma reforma urgente! Então mãos a obra pessoal! – avisou McGonagal

– Vamos nos dividir: Hagrid! Você, Malfoy e Xenófilo vão cuidar da cabana e dos jardins! – disse Kingsley sob protestos – Snape e Fleur vão para as masmorras! Luna e Frank vão cuidar do salão da Lufa-Lufa! Harry e Gina para as torres da Grifinória! Ronny e Hermione para o salão da Corvinal! Jorge, Sirius e Tiago para as passagens secretas! Andrômeda e Molly para a cozinha, Lílian, Alice e Gui as escadas! Arthur, Neville, e Precy salão principal e biblioteca, Marlene e Dora, salas de aula! Eu e Minerva vamos para a sala do diretor e vamos ajudá- los aonde precisarem! (n/a: se esqueci algum lugar me perdoem!)

– Ok pessoal, já estamos divididos então vamos trabalhar, temos muito a fazer! – disse Tiago sério. (n/a: Tiago sério, que mentira. n/T: tb não precisa humilhar né!)

**~.~**

Nos jardins de Hogwarts.

– Hei, seu gigante estúpido, da um jeito nessas lesmas carnívoras, porque eu não vou chegar nem perto! – reclamou Draco

– Ora, deixa de ser fresco Malfoy, você não sabe usar magia? – disse Hagrid

– Onde Kingsley estava com a cabeça de misturar todo mundo? Onde já se viu, Malfoy e Hagrid trabalhando juntos? Depois eu é que sou louco! Será que dá para os dois pararem, vocês estão com a cabeça cheia de zomzóbulos! – disse Xenófilo

– Cheia de que? – perguntaram os dois

– Ah, deixa para lá! O povinho sem cultura! Draco manda essas lesmas para o lago de uma vez, tenho que construir a cabana!

**~.~**

Nas masmorras

– Sr Snape, serrá que poderría me mostrar onde fica a entrada da salon comunal da Sonserrina? – perguntou Fleur

– E posso saber o que a senhorita quer fazer lá?

– Jogar feitiços para acabar com o vazamento que esta alagando as masmorras!

– Tudo bem! Por Merlim, por que estou falando com uma Weasley francesa?

– Parra poderrmos ajudarr Hogwarts! – respondeu a francesinha

**~.~**

No salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa

– Ai, que saudade que estava desse lugar! – falou Luna

– Então você é uma lufana? – perguntou Frank

– Não, eu me referia ao castelo, eu sou da Corvinal! E você era de onde na sua época de escola?

– Eu era da Lufa-Lufa mesmo!

– Nossa, eu jurava que você era da Grifinória!

– Ah, não mas a minha esposa Alice era!

– Hummm, entendi! Naquela época existia muita rivalidade entre as casa?

– Não como eu sei que é hoje! Era mais moderado!

– Por Morgana, isso aqui esta cheia de Narguilés! Olha essa bagunça!

– Cheio de quem?

– Narguilés!

– Humm, depois você me explica o que é isso! Agora vamos restaurar isso aqui!

– Vamos sim, eu começo pelo dormitório feminino e você pelo masculino! Quando terminarmos, vamos ao salão comunal!

– Certo Loirinha!

**~.~**

Em meio às passagens secretas

– Puta merda Pontas, quanto tempo que nós não passamos por aqui! – disse Sirius

– É verdade, vivíamos em meio a esses corredores com Aluado e Rabicho, meu caro Almofadinha!

– Pontas? Aluado? Rabicho? E Almofadinhas? – perguntou George

– É sim, por que? – falou Sirius

– Então foram vocês que fizeram o Mapa do Maroto? – perguntou George com os olhos brilhando

– Como você sabe do mapa? – perguntou Tiago

– Ora essa, como vocês acham que o Fred e eu escapávamos do Filch?

– Hummm, então foram vocês que o entregaram ao Harry? – Perguntou Tiago

– Mas é claro! Na época ele precisava mais do que nós! Já sabíamos de todas as passagens! Mas de quem foi a idéia brilhante do mapa?

– É claro que foi minha! – falou Tiago se gabando – Só não foi eu que fiz. O Aluado fez tudo praticamente sozinho!

– Hei, eu também ajudei! Coloquei o feitiço para ocultar as informações! – falou Sirius

– "Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom" – disseram os três

– Cara, eu devo minha vida a vocês! – George (n/a: fã numero um *.*)

– Ta bom, agora chega de nostalgia! Vamos arrumar nosso castelinho! – falou Sirius

**~.~**

Na cozinha

– Molly, querida você já viu cozinha maior que essa? – perguntou Andrômeda

– Não, ela é magnífica! Sonho de qualquer mulher! – falou Molly com os olhos brilhando (n/a: até parece a minha mãe assistindo a TV+ )

– É verdade, aqui da para fazer comidas fantásticas, tem todo o equipamento!

– Já sei, quando terminarmos de colocar tudo no lugar podemos cozinhar para eles! Vai ficar faminto com tanto trabalho!

– Claro mãos a obra, tem muito trabalho a ser feito! – concordou Andrômeda

**~.~**

Nas escadas

– Lily, me ajuda aqui! Eu não faço idéia do feitiço que eu tenho que usar aqui! – disse Alice.

– Ai Alice! Você não leu Hogwarts uma história? – Lily

– Claro que li, mas foi há quanto anos atrás?

– O mesmo tempo que eu! E eu não esqueci! – respondeu Lily

– Hey parar de brigar! Disse Gui apaziguando – Eu também lembro do feitiço então vamos começar logo, uma escada de cada vez ! cada uma em uma ! um ... dois ... três... e ...já!

– "_Mobilus Avanti" _– disseram Lily e Gui

– Ah , é esse ! _"Mobilus Avanti" _– repetiu Alice

E assim eles foram escada por escada até o último andar.

**~.~**

No salão principal

– Eu acho que não vai ser preciso todos no salão, vamos nos dividir! – sugeriu Arthur – Eu e Percy cuidamos do salão, Carlinhos e Neville vão para a biblioteca ! Assim o serviço rende mais!

– Certo pai! Vamos Neville, temos muitos livres para por no lugar! – Carlinhos.

– Ta bom, mas eu odeio a biblioteca! – Neville.

– Realmente não é o lugar preferido de todos, mas vamos fazer isso pela minha cunhadinha ! – comentou Percy

– Cunhadinha? – perguntaram todos.

– Ah, vai me dizer que não sabiam que o Rony e a Hermione estão namorando? –Percy

– Sério? Isso é novo para mim! Eles só brigam! – Senhor Weasley

– É, mas sempre se amavam! Nem é tão surprese assim! – Neville.

– Bom chega de falar da vida alheia e vão cada um cuidar da sua parte! – Arthur.

– Ok ! fomos! – disse Carlinhos puxando Neville.

**~.~**

Nas salas de aula

– Por que eu tenho que arrumar os lugares que eu mais odiava! – Resmungou Marlene lançando vários feitiços.

– Ah, você gostava das salas desertas! Não era lá que você e Sirius se pegavam?

– zombou Dora.

– Ah, verdade nem todas eram tão odiosas assim! Mas agora isso não é relevante! Não passam de salas de aula tediosas!

– Por Merlim mulher! Para de reclamar ! Pelo menos você não esta na biblioteca! Bem que eu gostaria de ir lá! Mas aqui já está bom! – Dora

– Isso é verdade! Tudo menos a biblioteca, e você continua a mesma nerd de sempre né?

– Ah, vamos logo para a outra sala! Essa já esta pronta !

– Vamos!

**~.~**

Na diretoria

– Será que fizemos bem em misturar Draco com Hagrid? – perguntou Minerva ao quadro de Dumbledore

– Ah, fizemos bem sim! Ele tem que se redimir por maltrata -lo! - respondeu o quadro

– E Severo com Fleur? – ela perguntou

– Bom, ele não tem nada contra ela! É mais fácil do que com os outros.

– Então tudo bem, mas e quanto a Harry e Gina, Ronny e Hermione? – perguntou Kingsley

– Esses ai é só para eu me divertir! Coraçõezinhos apaixonados são o Maximo! – riu-se Dumbledore – Alguém quer apostar comigo?

– Ah, eu não, da ultima vez perdi dez galeões por causa do Tiago e da Lílian! – falou Minerva

– O que quer apostar Dumbledore? – perguntou Kingsley

– Não sei, não posso muita coisa! É mais pelo prazer de apostar mesmo!

– Ok,então diga a aposta! Vai participar Minerva? – perguntou Kingsley

– Vou sim! – falou ela (n/a: nossa ela muda de opinião rápido... isso é só porque não vai mais perder dinheiro)

– Então é o seguinte eu aposto que Harry e Gina voltam a namorar hoje e Ronny e Hermione continuem namorando? – divertiu-se o quadro

– Eu aposto que Ronny e Hermione vão brigar e Harry e Gina se acertar! – Minerva

– Eu aposto que vai ficar tudo como esta! – Kingsley

– Então ficaremos de olho! Agora vão ver como esta ficando o meu castelo! – disse Dumbledore

– Tchau! – disseram os dois

**~.~**

Enquanto Harry e Gina consertavam a torre da Grifinória, o garoto parou de trabalhar e ficou observando a ruiva.

– Harry, o que foi? Você esta se sentindo bem?

– Hum? Que? Ahh, não eu estou ótimo!

– Ahhh, então por que você esta com essa cara?

– Ah nada não Gina, só tava te olhando!

– E por que você estava me olhando Harry?

– Nada de mais. Mas você já percebeu o quanto esta bonita?

– Harry, acho que você esta precisando trocar de óculos! Eu to parecendo uma doida, e to toda suja, a guerra deixou isso aqui um caos!

– Ah... humm... eu sei... mas para mim você esta linda!

Gina corou ferozmente.

– Sr Harry Tiago Potter, da para parar de conversinha e arrumar logo isso aqui! – gritou Gina ruborizada

– Tudo bem! Mas eu só disse a verdade!

Depois de quase tudo pronto, já estava anoitecendo e uma tapeçaria com o leão da Grifinória caiu da parede bem na cabeça da Gina.

– Harry! Me ajuda aqui, esse negócio é pesado! – gritou a garota la de baixo

– Gi! Você esta bem! – perguntou Harry alarmado

– Vou ficar melhor quando esse treco sair de cima de mim. Para de falar e anda logo!

– Ah é, desculpe! _"Vingadium Leviosa"_ – disse Harry

– Ai, ufa... isso tava me sufocando! – reclamou Gina

– Vem, deixa eu te ajudar a levantar! – disse Harry estendendo a mão para ela

– Ta bom! – disse ela segurando a mão dele

No momento em que Harry a puxou, os dois perderam o equilíbrio e caíram no sofá, com Gina por cima dele.

– Ops, desculpa! – disse a garota vermelha

– Não foi nada! Er... Gi... acho que eu preciso falar com você!

– Tem que ser agora? - perguntou ela meio receosa

– Tenho que aproveitar que estamos sozinhos e que já terminamos o nosso serviço! – explicou o garoto

– Hummm... tudo bem! Pode falar.

– Gi, desde a hora que eu sai da floresta no dia em que derrotamos Voldemort, que eu venho tentando falar com você, mas nunca conseguíamos ficar sozinhos! Eu quero lhe pedir desculpas, por tudo o que eu te fiz passar, por ter terminado com você, por não estar do seu lado na hora que você mais precisou de mim, por não ter te acompanhado no enterro do seu irmão, por te fazer ficar sozinha em Hogwarts ano passado! Enfim por tudo o que aconteceu! – despejou Harry

Gina em meio a lágrimas, deu um forte abraço em Harry e disse:

– Deixe de ser cabeçudo, eu sei que você nunca quis me fazer sofrer! Não se culpe por nada do que aconteceu, você fez o que era certo e eu sabia disso! No momento em que fiquei sabendo que Dumbledore morreu, eu senti que você ia me deixar para fazer o que era certo. Não se culpe, eu sempre te esperei e sempre vou te esperar! Nunca deixei de te amar Harry, e teho certeza de que nunca vou deixar. – e ao terminar de falar isso ela se jogou nos braços de Harry e o beijou ferozmente nos lábios

– Eu também te amo Gi! – disse Harry em um sussurro e voltou a beijá-la

**~.~**

– Mione, agora que terminamos aqui, vamos atrás do Harry e da Gina! Eles estão na torre da Grifinória, não estão?

– Estão, mas eu quero fazer outra coisa agora Ronald Trasgo Weasley, invés de importunar sua irmã e seu melhor amigo, que tal ficar um pouquinho comigo, heim?

– Hummm... até que não é uma má idéia! – falou Ronny se jogando nos braços da amada

– Estava com saudades Rom!

– Eu também Mi, Te amo!

– Eu também!

Depois de um longo e apaixonado beijo Hermione pergunta:

– Ronny, você esta sentindo que tem alguém nos vigiando?

– Eu não, por que?

– Porque eu tive a impressão que tinha mais alguém aqui com a gente!

– Ah, desencana disso vai! Quer ficar aqui, ou ir atrás da minha irmão e do Harry?

– Vamos ficar aqui! – assim que terminou de dizer já agarrou Ronny novamente

**~.~**

**thaianegpotter: **obrigada por ler a fic, então mas para frente você Vera o companheirismo que ola entre elas.

**Clarizabel:** obrigada, continue lendo.

**Lys Weasley:** eu também ri enquanto escrevi, haha, adoro eles são demais mesmo. Agora vou tentar postar no mínimo uma vez por semana, a facul ta terminando, vai melhorar, eu juro.

**Aniinhahandbol:** obrigada por add a fic como favoritos, continue acompanhando. Não vou parar de escrever, adorooo.

Valeu meninas, continuem mandando reviews, q eu continuo postando.

Beijos.

Te a próxima.


	6. Quinto Capitulo

Gente... desculpaaaaa! ... (morrendo de medo)

Mas meu pc tava quebrado e só veio pra casa hj, se tudo der certo agora vou postar toda semana.

E outra coisa que facilita bastante: eu terminei a faculdade! Agora estou formada!

Ai vai um presentinho de natal pra vocês.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

– Tenho noticias para vocês! – avisou o quadro de dumbledore

– O que foi? – perguntou Minerva

– Eu ganhei a aposta! – anunciou ele

– Ahhh, de novo? Assim não vale! – disse ela

– E como você sabe? – perguntou Kingsley

– Eu estava dando uma voltinha pelo castelo (n/a: ele é chique, como era diretor tinha o direito de passear por quadros alheios) e fui fazer uma visitinha na torre da Grifinória e quando cheguei lá, tinha um casal aos beijos, se não estou enganado era um moreno e uma ruiva! Fiquei tão contente, que eu precisa dar uma voltinha pelo salão da Corvinal e quando cheguei lá tinha um outro casal, uma morena e um ruivo, aos beijos, só que lês perceberam que tinha alguém olhado e voltaram a conversar! Ou seja, eu GANHEI!

– Ok, tudo bem, e o que você quer de nós, já que ganhou? – perguntou a Minerva

– Bom, como agora eu sou um quadro e não posso comer feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, nem sapos de chocolate, muito menos gastar dinheiro, eu quero que você Minerva seja a nova diretora de Hogwarts e você Kingsley, Ministro da Magia!

– O que? – perguntaram os dois

– É isso mesmo! Acho que esta na hora do mundo bruxo voltar ao normal!

– Ok, Dumbledore veremos o que podemos fazer! – disse Kingsley ainda chocado com o pedido (n/a: ah ta, quem não ia querer perder uma aposta dessa?).

– Ótimo ahh e mais uma coisa...

– Tem mais? – indignou-se Minerva

– Mas é claro que tenho mais, eu é que vou escolher a senha da escada! – disse o quadro rindo

– Ah, isso, tudo bem! – respondeu Minerva

**~.~**

– Pessoal! Venham todos ao salão principal! – disse Sra Weasley

– Será que todos já terminaram? – perguntou Andrômeda

– Acho que sim! Mas se ainda falta alguma coisa todos eles se ajudam! Só que saco de batata sozinho não para em pé! VENHAM TODOS AO SALÃO PRINCIPAL AGORA! – gritou Sra Weasley.

E aos poucos foi um a um pela porta.

– Onde estão Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina? – perguntou Sra Weasley.

– Bom, de acordo com o mapa Harry e Gina no salão comunal da Grifinória e

Hermione e Rony no da Corvinal – respondeu Tiago fechando o mapa.

– Mas será que ainda não terminaram?– perguntou Lílian preocupada.

– Bem, eu acho que sim! Pois nenhum deles estase mexendo!– respondeu Sirius.

– Então alguém vai chamá-los, pois só vou servir a comida quando todo mundo estiver aqui! –disse Molly.

– Sabia que tinha sido uma ótima idéia mandá- las para a cozinha! – exclamou Tiago

– Eu vou atrás do Harry! – disse Sirius

–Eu atrás do Rony! – falou George

**~.~**

No salão comunal da Grifinória.

– Gi, acho que nós devemos descer, afinal todos devem ter terminado! – disse Harry

– É verdade, mas aqui esta tão bom! – disse Gina dando outro beijo em Harry

– Harry? Gina? – chamou Sirius entrando pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda – Ah, desculpe, não queria atrapalhar! – disse rindo – Belo trabalho que vocês fizeram por aqui!

– AH, oi Sirius! – disse Harry sem graça – Obrigado!

– Desculpe! – disse Gina mais vermelha que os cabelos

– Ah, que isso crianças! Não precisam ficar com vergonha! Isso é normal, mas e ai, isso quer dizer que reataram? – perguntou Sirius

– Aham. – respondeu os dois

– Então meus parabéns! Mas vamos descer porque a Molly fez comida, e eu estou morrendo de fome!

– Estamos indo!

E os três foram para o salão principal, Sirius na frente e Harry abraçado com Gina atrás.

**~.~**

No salão comunal da Corvinal

– Pode parar com a sem vergonhice porque eu to entrando! – disse George rindo

– Ah, vai embora George! – reclamou Rony

– Que isso maninho! Guarda os chifres de unicórnio! Só vim avisar que a mamãe fez comida e só vai servir quando todo mundo estiver lá, e só falta vocês quatro!

– Nós quatro? – perguntou Hermione

– Além de vocês, o Harry e a Gina! – disse George – Que o Sirius já foi buscar! – ele completou ao ver a cara do Rony

– Hunf... que ótimo! Então vamos! – respondeu Rony

E George foi seguindo os dois até o salão

**~.~**

– Nossa o que vocês estavam fazendo para demorarem tanto? – perguntou Tiago quando os quatro chegaram

– É melhor nem responderem! – disse Lílian vendo que Harry e Gina estavam de mãos dadas, do mesmo modo que Rony e Hermione.

– Hummm... o que aconteceu? – perguntou Sr Weasley

– Bom... é... sabe... eu e Gina... bem... nós voltamos! – falou Harry um pouco sem jeito

– Graças a Merlim! Como vocês dois são lerdos! – ironizou Hermione

– Olha quem fala, levou quantos anos para ficar com o meu irmão? – zombou Gina

– Ah, é diferente! – falou Hermione

– Não é não! – respondeu Harry e Gina

Hermione ficou furiosamente vermelha, e todos começaram a rir

– Hei mãe, cadê a comida? Eu to morrendo de fome! – falou rony alheio a conversa

– Sentem –se todos, eu e a Andrômeda já vamos trazer!

**~.~ **

Enquanto todos comiam e falavam animadamente, escutaram alguém batendo na porta do castelo

– Ué... quem será? – perguntou Minerva

– Esquecemos de alguém? – perguntou Sirius

– Não, mas vou ver quem é! Fiquem aqui e terminem de comer! – disse Andrômeda

– Vai com cuidado! Qualquer coisa grite! – avisou Kingsley

– Ta bom! – disse ela já saindo em direção a entrada do castelo

– Quem esta ai? – perguntou

– Por Merlim, abre logo, aqui fora esta chovendo! – respondeu uma voz muito conhecida e inesperada para Andrômeda

Com o coração saindo pela boca e as pernas tremendo, ela abriu a porta e teve uma grande surpresa

– Ninfadora? Remo?

– Mamãe? O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tonks

– Eu é que pergunto, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui, mas eu já sei a resposta. Que bom que vocês também voltaram! – exclamou dando um forte abraço na filha e no genro

– Cadê o Teddy? E os outros? O que aconteceu?

– Calma minha filha! Uma pergunta de cada vez! – disse Andrômeda

– Ta, vamos por partes... cadê o meu filho? – perguntou Tonks tão desesperada quanto o marido

– No salão principal, com a Molly e os outros.

– Que outros? – perguntou Remo

– Os Weasley, menos Fred, que não sobreviveu, Snape, que esta de volta, o seu primo Draco, Hagrid, Kingsley, Minerva, Harry, Hermione, e outros três mais chocantes! Principalmente para você Remo! – falou Andrômeda

– Quem são? – ele perguntou meio receoso

– Sirius Black, Tiago e Lílian Potter. – respondeu ela

– Você esta brincando não esta? Eles estavam mortos!

– Assim como vocês dois também estavam até agora pouco! – retrucou Andrômeda

– Desculpe, faz dois dias que voltamos, mas estávamos meio atordoados para ter noção do que aconteceu! – falou Tonks

– Entendo querida! Dos que voltaram, vocês tinham morrido a menos tempo! – falou ela

– Mas tudo isso quer dizer que Harry derrotou Voldemort então? – falou Remo

– Sim querido, essa guerra finalmente acabou, e como Hogwarts foi o palco da maior batalha, estava totalmente destruída e viemos aqui hoje para restaurá-la! – explicou Andrômeda

– Mãe, agora se me der licença, eu quero ver o meu bebê, e todos aqueles que estão aqui! Sem contar que aqui esta muito frio! – falou Tonks passando pela porta e tropeçando

– Claro, vamos!

E assim entraram os três juntos no salão principal sorrindo e conversando.

– Tonks? Remo? – perguntou Harry

– Harry! E ai como vão todos? – perguntou ela

– Bem, bom vamos deixar as perguntas para lá, já sabemos o que aconteceu! Mas onde vocês estavam? – perguntou Sirius

– Tentando pensar no que aconteceu! Na verdade estávamos em casa, ai decidimos vir aqui! – explicou o Maroto

– Teddy, meu bebê, como você esta lindo! – disse Tonks abraçando o filho

– Foi com ela que você se casou Aluado? – perguntou Tiago

– Foi sim, foi ela que domou o nosso Lobinho! – respondeu Sirius rindo

– Ah, me desculpe a grosseria, prazer Ninfadora Tonks Lupin!

– Prazer Tiago Potter!

– Lílian Evans Potter.

– Frank Longbotton.

– Alice Amon Longbotton.

– Marlene Mckinnon.

– Dora Peterson.

– Xenofílio Lovegood.

– Prazer conhecer todos vocês! – disse Tonks

– Ok, estão todos devidamente apresentados, agora vamos terminar de jantar e ir para casa descansar! – disse Minerva

E assim terminaram a refeição e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Os Potter e Sirius foram para o Largo Grimmald. Os Weasley e Hermione para a Toca, Gui e Fleur para o Chalé das Conchas, Luna e Xenofílio para sua casa namontanha, Andrômeda, Tonks, Teddy e Lupin para Londres, onde moravam. Kingsley para o Ministério, Draco e Snape foram para a mansão Malfoy, Neville, Alice e Frank para suas casas e Minerva e Hagrid ficaram em Hogwarts.

**~.~ **

No Largo...

– Harry, posso falar com você um pouquinho? – perguntou Tiago

– Claro pai, sem problemas.

Harry estava adorando esses momentos em que tinha conversas serias com os seus pais.

– Sabe querido, queremos dizer que ficamos muito felizes por você ter se acertado com aGina! Ainda mais ela fazendo parte da família que te acolheu por todos esses anos! – disse Lílian – Você não sabe o quanto eu fico grata por eles terem feito isso. Mas é claro que não foram só eles, Petúnia ficou com você por 10 anos e as férias de verão não é?

– Sim, ficou! Mesmo demonstrando a cada segundo o quanto eu era indesejado! – respondeu Harry

– Mas mesmo assim eu devo agradecê-la. Você sabe onde estão morando?

– Voltaram para a Rua dos Alfeneiros, n°4, na semana passada! Kingsley foi busca - los.

– Ótimo, então amanhã nós vamos faze- los uma visitinha! – informou Lílian

– Por Merlim! Vou ter que ver a Cara-de-Cavalo e o olha de Poço? – perguntou Tiago

– Pai, você esta se esquecendo do Duda! – lembrou Harry

– Vixi, imagina só como será o filhote dos dois! – zombou Tiago

– Deixa de graça Tiago,vamos dormir, quero tomar café-da-manhã com a minha irmãzinha! – disse Lílian subindo as escadas.

**~.~**

– TIAGO! – gritou Lílian - não adianta ficar enrolando, nós vamos a Litle Mind agora e ponto final.

– Claro, já que não tem como enrolar mais mesmo! Só estou com medo do que vai acontecer. – resmungou Tiago.

– Ora Tiago! Que um bando de trouxas pode fazer? – perguntou Sirius rindo.

– Acho que você já esqueceu quem são esses trouxas! – retrucou Tiago

– Ora papai, não se preocupe, eles morrem de medo de nós, bruxos! Não tiveram experiências muito boas esses anos que estive em Hogwarts! – falou Harry que logo em seguida completou – E vamos logo que eu quero ver a Gina!

– Homem apaixonado é uma bosta de dragão sabia? – disse Sirius.

– Deixe Harry em paz, Almofadinha! – falou Lílian se preparando para sair – Temos que aparatar no fim da Rua dos Alfeneiros e ir o resto do caminho a pé. Não quero correr o risco de que outros nos vejam. – ao terminar de falar, Lílian já aparatou.

– Tchau! Até mais tarde Sirius. – falou Harry aparatando.

– Me deseje sorte Almofadinhas. Vou precisar! – pediu Tiago.

– Então boa sorte Pontas. E vai logo porque a Lili vai vim te buscar e depois te azarar!

– Pois é, fui!

**~.~**

– Nossa por que demorou tanto? – perguntou Lílian de cara amarrada.

– Estava me despedindo de Sirius! Quem sabe se o verei novamente? – falou Tiago.

– Ahh, deixa de drama. Harry qual casa que eles moram?

– A casa numero 4, vem eu mostro!

E foram andando até a entrada da residência dos Dursley.

– Harry é melhor você apertar a campainha e falar com eles! Ou eles terão um infarto ao nos ver. – falou Lílian

– Tudo bem, eu também acho melhor. Vamos ver o quanto eles podem ser hospitaleiros, já que agora sou maior de idade e eles não são obrigados a me dar abrigo. – disse Harry apertando a campainha.

**~.~**

Dentro da casa...

– Dudinha meu filho, atenda a porta, por favor! Estou terminando o seu café! – disse Petúnia

– Ahh, tudo bem! – resmungou o garoto

– Walter, o que você acha que aconteceu com o Harry? – perguntou Petúnia

– Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe! – respondeu o homem gordo

– Duda querido, quem é na porta?

– É... é... é... o Há-harry! – gaguejou o garoto.

**~.~**

Do lado de fora...

– Nossa, mas que demora para abrir a porta! – reclamou Tiago

– Shiu, cale a boca, eles ao sabem que estamos aqui! – disse Lílian

– Bom acho, que tem alguém vindo para abrir a porta. – disse Harry enquanto a porta era aberta.

E para a surpresa de Harry, era o Duda que estava na porta, e ainda sorria.

– Ah, oi Duda. – disse Harry meio receoso

- Duda querido, quem é na porta? – perguntou uma voz feminina estridente vindo de dentro da casa.

– É... é... é... o Há-harry! – gaguejou o garoto.

– Quem? – perguntaram os pais de dentro da casa.

– Harry Potter. – respondeu ele mais alto

Após ouvir a resposta do filho, os dois vieram correndo até ele.

– O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Walter furioso.

– Eu estou bem, e o sr tio Walter? – perguntou Harry irônico

– Ora seu moleque insolente, como se atreve? – disse Walter roxo de raiva

– Calma Walter! – disse Petúnia ao notar o marido com raiva

– Eu posso entrar? – perguntou Harry – Preciso falar com vocês – acrescentou ao ver a cara do homem

– Ah, claro, entre! – falou a tia

– Obrigado – disse Harry ao passar por ela

– Olha aqui, você não vai voltar a morar aqui, me entendeu? U não agüento mais as suas esquisitices. Por tua culpa eu assei um ano morando na casa de Guida! – vociferou Walter

– Eu não vim aqui porque quero morar com vocês! Você pode ter certeza que não foi aqui que eu tive os melhores anos da minha vida. – retrucou Harry

– Então o que você quer? – perguntou Duda cabisbaixo

– Eu vim agradecer por terem me deixado morar aqui por tanto tempo. Pedir desculpas pelos transtornos. Agora que a guerra bruxa acabou, aconteceram algumas coisas que mudaram a minha vida! E não vou mais precisar vim aqui! Como sou maior de idade posso morar sozinho e vocês não obrigados a me acolher. E na verdade eu só mesmo aqui porque eu fui obrigado e porque quem me obrigou quer falar com vocês. – disse Harry – E Duda não se preocupe podemos manter contato, sei que você não me odeia e eu também não te odeio.

– Mas é claro que eu não te odeio. Eu acho esse negocio de bruxaria bem legal. Meus pais que não me deixavam demonstrar.

– Mas que ótimo, já que já falou tudo, quem é essa pessoa que quer falar conosco? – perguntou Walter revoltado

– Na verdade são as pessoas! Estão em duas! – avisou Harry divertido

– E quem são as pessoas? – perguntou Walter

– São meus pais! – revelou Harry sorrindo

– Você só pode ter ficado louco, seus pais estão mortos! – falou Petúnia

–Não mais, como eu disse houveram fatos que mudaram a minha vida! E uma delas é que Voldemort esta morto e a outra é que com a morte dele meus pais voltaram! – informou Harry

– Impossível! – disseram Walter e Petúnia

– Como eu disse, eles querem falar com vocês, e estão esperando lá fora, se me permitirem irei chamá-los. – disse Harry inda para a porta

– Tudo bem. – disse Petúnia receosa

**~.~**

Harry foi para fora falar com os pais.

– Voltei. – disse ele

– Como aquela rolha de poço ousa falar daquele jeito com você? – disse Tiago transtornado

– Calma pai! Eu cresci assim, já estou acostumado. Até que ele foi simpático. – falou o garoto

– Bom então vamos, acho que eles querem resolver isso logo, e nós também! – disse Lílian

– Vamos. – disse Harry entrando na casa e sendo seguido pelos dois

– Bom Tia Petúnia,tio Walter, Duda, esses são meus pais, Lílian e Tiago Potter! – apresentou Harry todo orgulhoso

– Meu deus, são eles mesmo Walter! Lílian e Tiago, vivos, aqui na minha sala! – falou Petúnia assombrada

–Oi Túnia! Quanto tempo, acho que desde o seu casamento não? – disse Lílian

– É, desde o meu casamento que não nos vemos! – concordou Petúnia

– Bom não quero atrapalhar vocês – disse Lílian olhando a mesa do café – Só vim agradecer por você ter cuidado do meu filho enquanto estive morta

– Tudo bem! – disse uma Petúnia confusa – Só quero fazer uma pergunta...

– Pode falar! – incentivou Lílian

– O que aconteceu com os nossos pais?

– Ah, bom eu e o Tiago ficamos sabendo que o Lord das trevas queria matá-los, então apagamos a memória deles e os mandamos para o Brasil. Onde a guerra não podia afetá-los. Lógico que tudo isso com o consentimento deles.

– E agora onde estão?

– Pelo o que eu soube ontem, continuam lá! Estou me preparando para buscá-los – avisou Lílian

– Quem bom! Sempre quis saber o que tinha acontecudo, mas não tinha como procurá-los – disse Petúnia – Mas eles vão se lembrar de nós?

– Sim, já preparei o contra-feitiço pra lembrarem.

– Ok, obrigada por isso!

– Por nada, eu só fiz a minha obrigação! – lembrou-lhe Lílian – Então meninos, vamos embora? Acho que harry estava ansioso para ver alguém!

– Esperem! – disse Petúnia – Não querem comer nada?

– Não obrigada, tem gente nos esperando – disse Tiago pela primeira vez desde que entrou

– Então tudo bem! Até a próxima – falou Petúnia

– Até. – despediu-se Lílian

– Tchau Harry, a gente se fala. – disse Duda

– Tchau

E todos eles aparataram de volta ao Largo Grinmald.

– Nunca vou me acostumar com a minha irmã viva de novo! – disse Petúnia olhando para onde os três Potters estavam segundos antes de sumirem

– Mas que coisa, pensei que minha vida finalmente voltaria ao normal – disse Walter incrédulo

– Que legal, pena que ele não vai mais morar aqui – disse Duda fascinado

– Como assim? – perguntou o pai indignado

– Ah pai, fala serio, é fascinante o mundo deles. Um dia ainda vou conseguir falar com o Harry sobre isso

– Ai meu Dudu, não fala assim não! Seu pai vai acabar ficando louco. Só quero que eles voltem para eu poder ver meus pais novamente.

– O que eu duvido muito! – disse Walter colocando fim na conversa

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ **

**Clarizabel: **sinceramente, axo que eles são totalmente desoculpados, um monte de velho babão. Kkkkkkkkkkkkk, obrigada por não me abandonar, continue lendo! Beijos

**Feliz Natal pra todo mundo... muitos presentes, e fics boas para nós.**

**Iupyyyyyyyyy**

***.***

**Mel Cullen Malfoy**


	7. Sexto Capitulo

Sou muito nova pra morrer! Por favor não me matem... \o/

e sim esse e mais um capitulo. :D

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

– Pontas, você esta vivo! – gritou Sirius quando os Potter aparataram em sua sala.

– Pois e Almofadinhas, não tiveram coragem de me matar!

– Parem vocês dois! Ela ainda é minha irmã, e esta preocupada com os nossos pais! Que por acaso eu vou ter que buscar. – avisou Lily

– Mas você não vai sozinha. Eu vou com você! – avisou Tiago

– Ótimo, Harry teremos a casa só para nós por algum tempo. Quando vocês vão? – se empolgou Sirius.

– Depois que Harry voltar para Hogwarts! – disse Lílian rindo da cara desapontada de Sirius.

Ah, não fica assim não Almofadinhas! Vocês terão outras datas para aprontar! – lembrou Tiago

– Bom gente, não to querendo atrapalhar ninguém, mas fui! Tem uma ruiva me esperando! Beijomemandaumacoruja! (n/a: kkk zuado) – disse Harry aparatando.

– Alguém entendeu o que ele disse? – perguntou Lily

– Ah esses jovens cheios de gírias! – falou Sirius

– Bom, vou ao Ministério! Tenho que resolver algumas coisas que estão pendentes a 16 anos! Como a nossa casa, por exemplo! Você vem comigo Lírio?

– Claro,vamos. Tchau di novo Six! – disse Lily rindo da cara de "ué, mas acabaram de voltar" do Sirius.

– Esses dois estão pior do que antes! Que Merlim me ajude! – resmungou ele.

**~.~**

– Harry... eu estava te esperando amor! – disse Gina vendo o namorado no jardim – Por que você demorou?

– Oi Gi... desculpa, fui com meus pais na casa dos meus tios! Ai você pode imaginar tudo o que acoteceu né? – disse o garoto

– Ah... por Merlim, deve ter sido uma bela confusão!

– Nem sabe o quanto! Mas e ai... cadê o meu beijo de boas- vindas? – perguntou Harry com um sorriso malicioso

– Bem aqui! – disse a ruiva chegando perto do namorado e colando os lábios nos dele.

– Ham... hammm... com licença vocês dois! Mas Harry você poderia parar de agarrar a minha irmã na minha frente! – disse o ony

– Não dá não! Até porque foi ela que me agarrou! – disse Harry rindo

– Mas foi você que pediu! – falou Gina agarrando o namorado novamente

– Hunf... – fez Rony de cara feia

– A Roniquinho, deixa de fazer cena! Nem o papai fala nada. – disse Gina se abraçando com Harry

– Ah, vou fingir que não estou vendo nada! – disse se virando para Hermione e lhe dando um abraço.

– Hum... será que você poderia parar de agarrar a minha irmã Ronald? – zombou Harry

– Ah, vai para o inferno!

– Não vou não, lá ao da para abraçar a sua irmã! – respondeu Harry

– Hey, meninos, parem! Vamos lá para dentro, o Gui quer falar alguma coisa para todo mundo! – falou Hermione

– Vamos. – respondeu todos juntos

Logo que entraram na Toca, e depois de Harry cumprimentar a todos, Gui pediu a atenção e começou a falar:

– Bem, eu queria dar a noticia a todos vocês! – disse ele com um sorriso enorme – Eu e Fleur vamos ser pais!

A Sra Weasley começou a chorar, e foi abraçar o filho e a nora.

– Parabéns meu filho! Nem acredito! Obrigada Fleur! – disse a Sra Weasley em meio aos soluços – Obrigada por me dar essa alegria! Ah... Arthur, vamos ser avôs!

– Parabéns aos dois! Mas que felicidade, que sejam muito felizes! – disse Sr Weasley um pouco mais contido

logo em seguida foram abraçados por Jorge, Percy, Gina, Rony, Harry, Hermione e Carlinhos (que ainda não tinha voltado para a Romênia), e foram todos comemorar tomando cervejas amanteigadas e Weaskey de fogo.

– Uhuuuu, e quem será o próximo Weasley a se amarrar? – disse Joge rindo

– Por Merlim, que meu dia demore! – disse Rony sendo fuzilado por uma Hermione aborrecida.

– Acho que será Percy! – disse Carlinhos – Ele é certinho de mais, e eu sei que esta namorando! Quem é a louca?

– Haha, muito engraçado! É talvez seja eu mesmo! Pelo menos não vou ficar pra titio, seu solteirão! O único Weasley solteiro! Até o Rony tem namorada! – disse Percy

– Já vi que vai sobrar pra mim! – resmungou Rony – E ai Jorge, com quem você esta saindo?

– Eu não estou saindo com ninguém, estou namorandocom a Angelina!

– A artilheira do Arpias? – perguntou Gina

– A própria!

– Meus parabéns! – disse a irmã – Ela é uma garota muito legal, lembro dela em Hogwarts. Vocês foram ao baile do torneio juntos não foram?

– Fomos sim, desde então estamos juntos!

– Mas já fazem 3 anos! Como ninguém sabia? – perguntou Rony

– Porque eu sei ser discreto, não sou uns e outros por ai! – disse olhando para Rpny

– Não faço idéia do que você esta falando! – falou Rony

– Então permita-me refrescar-lhe a memória: Sexto ano te lembra alguma coisa? – vendo que Rony balançava a cabeça negativamente continuou – Talvez Lilá?

Hermione parou de rir na hora e fuzilou Jorge e Rony com os olhos

– É passado – respondeu Rony

– Mas mesmo assim não foi discreto! Quer um exemplo de casal discreto? – perguntou Jorge e ao que Rony consentiu falou – Hermione Grange e Victor Krum, no quarto ano!

Hermione queria se enfiar embaixo da mesa, mas ao mesmo tempo calar a boca dos dois, nesse momento todos prestavam atenção na conversa.

– Eu não faço parte da conversa! – disse a morena ríspida

– Você saiu com Victor Krum? – perguntou Gui e Carlinhos fazendo coro

– Algumas vezes! – respondeu Hermione vermelha

– Por isso vocês dançaram no meu casamento? – perguntou Gui

– Sim, mas agora somos apenas amigos!

– Realmente vocês foram discretos! O Krum é famoso, como ninguém soube? – perguntou Gui

– Não foram tão discretos assim! – disse Harry levando uma cotovelada de Gina – Eles saíram na coluna da Rita Skeater, no Profeta Diário – completou esfregando as costelas

– Ai, nem me lembre – disse Hermione rubra – Aquela vespa! Escreveu sobre você também Harry – lembrou ela – "Amor adolescente" – falou a morena imitando a voz de Skeater – "Como será que o jovem Harry Potter reagiu a noticia de que sua amada estava saindo com outro?" – continuou – Que ódio daquela sanguessuga (N/A: Jakeeeeeee)

– Relaxa Mione, nós sabíamos que era mentira – Gina tentou tranqüiliza-la

– Mas o resto do castelo não! Ficaram uma semana perguntando e olhando torto – disse Hermione furiosa

– Ok meninos, chega de conversa! – disse a Sra Weasley surpresa com o assunto – O almoço esta pronto! Harry seus pais e Sirius virão para o almoço?

– Meus pais eu escutei dizendo antes de vir para cá que iriam ao Ministério, já o Sirius eu ao faço idéia! – respondeu ele

– Tudo bem, se ele chegar ele come! – concluiu ela

**~.~**

Quando quase todos terminaram de comer, Sirius apareceu e se juntou a eles.

– De quem é aquela coruja? – perguntou assim que chegou

– É de Hogwarts! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse Hermione

– Vou olhar! – falou Harry já se levantando

Alguns segundos depois Harry volta.

– O que foi? – perguntou Gina

– Nada, são as cartas com a lista de material e tudo o mais – respondeu o garoto – Tem uma para cada um, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Jorge e eu – disse entregando as cartas e completou – Sirius tem uma para você também!

– Ué, mas eu já terminei os meus estudos! E Já faz um bom tempo – disse ele indignado – Da aqui, me deixa ver o que é!

Algum tempo depois

– E então?- perguntou a Sra Weasley para todos que receberam cartas

Nada...

– Será que alguém pode falar alguma coisa? – ralhou ela

– Sou Monitora- chefe! – anunciou Hrmione

– E eu Monitor- chefe! – completou Rony

– Capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória! – respondeu Harry

– Monitora! – disse Gina

– Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! – disse Sirius para a surpresa de todos os presentes

– Jorge? – perguntou a Sra Weasley

– A Diretora disse que se eu quiser posso voltar à Hogwarts e que caso a resposta seja sim... serei monitor! – falou ele

– Diretora? – perguntaram S e Sra Weasley

– Sim, a Diretora Minerva Mcgonagall – respondeu Sirius

– Meus sinceros parabéns a todos! – falou Arthur – Mas estou surpreso Sirius, professor de DCAT?

– Pois é, pensei que chamariam o Pontas! – disse ele – , e o Maroto Sirius Black esta de volta à Hogwarts com tudo!

– Crianças não se deixem influenciar por ele! – disse Gui rindo

– Seja um bom exemplo Sirius! Nada de implicâncias com oprofessor de poções, que será novamente Severo Snape.

– Gente... tem mais uma coisa! – falou Sirius

– O que é? – perguntaram todos

– Além de Professor de DCAT, serei diretor da Grifinória!

Silencio total

**~.~**

– Draco! Chegou a sua carta de Hogwarts. – avisou Snape

– Droga, vou ter que voltar mesmo?

– Você quer que o Potter, o Weasley e a Granger passem você? – questionou ele

– Claro que não! Pode não ser muita coisa, mas ainda tenho o meu orgulho e meu sonho de virar alguém importante no Ministério! – disse Draco

– Então você vai voltar pra Hogwarts junto comigo. Voltarei a ser o professor de Poções e diretor da Sonserina.

– Quem é o diretor da escola?

– Minerva Mcgonagall! – respondeu o mais velho

– Ah, mas é claro, quem mais seria? – disse o loiro com ironia

– Ok, chega de graça. Vau comprar as suas coisas amanhã de manhã, e você seu uniforme e varinha nova! – avisou Snape

– Aham, agora vou para o meu quarto, estou sem fome! – disse ele subindo as escadas.

**~.~**

No Ministério da Magia...

– Boa tarde Srta! Gostaríamos resolver algumas pendências no Setor de Família. – disse Tiago

– Ah sim, claro!Nomes, por favor! – pediu a recepcionista

– Lílian Evans Potter e Tiago James Potter. – informou ele

A recepcionista arregalou os olhos e olhou os dois de cima abaixo, não acreditando no que estava vendo e ouvindo.

– Acho que a Srta recebeu muitas visitas inesperadas neste ultimo mês não? – falou Lílian rindo amavelmente.

– De fato sim. Mas é que vocês eu não esperava! – disse a mulher ruborizada – Mas por favor, sigam até o fim do corredor, lá encontrarão um elevador que os levará ao quarto andar!

– Obrigado. – agradeceu Tiago indo para a direção indicada

– Espero que consigamos resolver tudo hoje! – disse Lílian

– Eu também.

Chegando ao quarto andar repararam que havia um pequeno grupo de pessoas sendo atendidas, entre elas Frank e Alice.

– Oi Frank, oi Allie! – disse Lily indo em direção a eles

– Ah, oi Lily, oi Tiago – respondeu a mulher

– E ai, vieram resolver o problema com os nomes? – perguntou Tiago

– Sim, temos que pedir que anulem nossas mortes e a liberação da herança, já que Neville não mexeu em nada durante esses anos! – respondeu Frank

– Ahh, nós também, só que apenas os nossos nomes e a Mansão Potter! Ela não fazia parte do testamento então Harry nem sabe da existência dela! Já no banco ele precisou mexer, pelo simples fato de ter sido criado por trouxas! – falou Tiago

– Tomara que seja rápido, temos tanta coisa para fazer! – disse Lílian – Queremos resolver tudo antes do Harry ir para Hogwarts, porque vamos viajar ao Brasil para buscar meus pais!

– Boa sorte então! – falaram juntos antes de uma crise de risadas

– Sr e Sra Longbotton. – chamou uma mulher

– Vamos amor, é nossa vez. Até mais tarde! – disse Frank se despedindo dos amigos

–Até. – respondeu os Potters

Trinta minutos depois, Alice e Frank saem da pequena sala sorrindo.

– Pelo visto já esta tudo resolvido não! – Perguntou Lílian

– Graças a Merlim sim! Agora é só procurar empregos! – respondeu os dois

– Sr e Sra Potter. – chamou novamente a mulher

– Vamos lá, agora somos nós! – disse Lílian puxando o marido

Depois de quarenta minutos

– Por Merlim e Morgana! Pensei que ela não ia parar de falar! – resmungou Tiago – Pelo menos agora podemos usar nossos nomes, ir para casa e também procurar empregos! – completou ele saindo do elevador para o Átrio,

– Tiago, acho que este memorando é para você. – disse Lílian apotando para o pedaço de pergaminho flutuando na frente deles

– Vamos ver o que é! – anunciou ele

"_Sr e Sra Potter_

_Sejam bem vindos de volta, eu Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shakelbolt, convido vocês a retornarem a trabalhar no Ministério. Para o Sr Potter ofereço o cargo de Chefe dos Aurores e para a Sra Potter como Secretária da Saúde._

_Agradeço a atenção, e espero os Srs na minha sala em quinze minutos._

_Ministro da Magia_

_Kingsley Shakelbolt"_

– Nossa nem precisamos procurar emprego! Ele que nos achou! – disse Tiago rindo

–Vamos,precisamos falar com ele. Não se esqueça que temos uma viajem para fazer em setembro – avisou Lily

– É verdade! Vamos logo então

E saíram correndo para o gabinete do Ministro. Cinco minutos depois...

– Boa tarde, somos Tiago e Lílian Potter, o Ministro estava nos esperando. –falou o homem

– Boa tarde, aguardem só um instante. –disse a senhora bondosamente

– Claro. – concordaram os dois

– Acho que chegamos cedo de mais! – falou Tiago

E neste momento a senhora voltou

– Podem entrar, o Ministro vos espera!

– Obrigada. – agradeceu Lily

– Boa tarde Ministro! – disse Tiago

– Boa Tarde. Vocês vieram rápido – disse Kingsley

– Estávamos por perto. – falou Tiago rindo

– Que bom, mas sentem- se. Temos algumas para conversar. – falou o Ministro – Primeiramente espero que tenham conseguido resolver tudo no Departamento de Família

– Sim, claro. Esta tudo resolvido. – falou Lily

– Ótimo, mas então, vocês vão aceitar as propostas de emprego?

– Adoraríamos Ministro, mas em setembro iremos ao Brasil, pois tenho de desenfeitiçar meus pais e traze- los para Londres – informou Lílian

– Não tem problema, vocês podem começar quando voltarem da viajem!

– Neste caso Ministro, aceitamos sim. Será muito bom voltar a ativa. – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto

– Devo avisar- lhe Tiago que o Departamento de Aurores esta um caos. Muitos foram mortos e muitos outros estão feridos e com medo., ainda existem comensais foragidos, então terá muito trabalho quando começar!-disse o Ministro

– Sem problemas, graças a Voldemort, ainda tenho aparência e força e a agilidade dos meus 22 anos. Embora eu tenha 39, dou conta do recado! – riu- se Tiago

(n/a: people, como eles estavam mortos voltaram da mesma forma de antes, o tempo não passou para eles)

– Pois é, vida longa aos dois. Agora estão dispensados, sei ainda têm muito a fazer.

– Claro, se nos der licença! – pediu os dois

– A votade!

– Tchau Ministro – disseram saindo – Quando voltarmos do Brasil assumiremos nossos cargos. – completou Lílian

E os dois aparataram para a Toca onde Harry e os demais os esperavam com algumas novidades.

**~.~**

Após ouvirem o "crack" vindo do jardim dos Weasley, Hary, e todos o restante, foram ver quem havia chegado

– Pai, mãe, vocês demoraram. – falou Harry se aproximando

– Ah,meu querido, tivemos tanta coisa para resolver! – respondeu Lily

– E ai, já resolveram tudo? – perguntou Sirius

– Sim, já estamos legalmente vivos, e podemos nos mudar para a nossa casa! –avisou Tiago

– E quando voltarmos do Brasil, em setembro, iremos assumir nossos cargos no Ministério! Eu de Secretaria da Saúde e Tiago Chefe do Departamento de aurores! – noticiou Lilian todo feliz

– Meus parabéns – disse Sirius – Eu vou ser o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts – revelou todo orgulhoso – e diretor da GRIFINÓRIA!

– Uau, Almofadinha como professor de DCAT? Isso eu pago para evr – zonbou Tiago

– Mas é verdade pai, recebemos as cartas de Hogwarts hoje, e a do Sirius estava escrito isso! – falou Harry

– O diretor só pode estar louco – falou Lílian

– É diretora! A Minerva Mcgonagall assumiu Hogwarts – falou Sirius um pouco bavo pelas brincadeiras

– E Kingsley Shakelbolt é Ministro da Magia. Assumiu hoje. – disse Tiago rindo da cara de cachorro molhado de Sirius – Harry o que tinha na sua carta?

– Sou capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinoria, de novo! – disse rindo

– Realmente você é um Potter. Meus parabéns! – flou Tiago com orgulho

– E você ainda tinha duvida? – indignou- se Lílian

– Calma ruivinha, é brincadeira. E vocês? – disse olhando pra os outros quatro adolescentes

– Monitora chefe. – respondeu Hermione orgulhosa

–Monitor chefe – disse Ronny todo sorridente

– Monitora – falou Gina com os olhos brilhando

– Monitor – completou Jorge entediado

– Nossa, parabéns para todos. – disse Lílian orgulhosa do grupo

– Obrigado. – responderam

– Vamos entrar gente. Ta começando a esfria. E Fleur querida, voc~e precisa se cuidar! – disse a Sra Weasley

– Por que? – perguntou os recém-chegados

– Ah,é verdade, vocês não sabem, Fleur esta grávida! – respondeu Arthur

– Parabéns – disseram juntos, enquanto todos iam para dentro

**~.~**

– Quando vamos ao Beco Diagonal comprar nossas coisas? – perguntou Gina

– Amanhã, vamos aproveitar e ajudar seu irmão na loja! Ele ainda não contratou outra pessoa depois de... – e a Sra Weasley não completou a frase

– Claro mamãe, iremos sim – disse Gina entendendo o que e mãe quis dizer

– Então tudo bem, vamos amanhã as 9h no Beco Diagonal. Talvez na loja do Sr Olivaras? – disse Lílian

– Sim, perfeito! – falou Molly

– Então vamos queridos, temos uma casa para arrumar – avisou Lily vendo a cara de desespero de Harry, Tiago e Sirius

– Ah é, a casa. Tudo bem então! – resmungou Harry

Depois de se despedirem de todos, aparataram em frente aos portões de uma linda mansão no subúrbio de Londres

**~.~**

– Uau, que enorme! – disse Harry

– Caramba, que saudades desse lugar!- disse Sirius

– Eu que o diga – concordou Tiago

– Vim aqui só algumas vezes, mas tenho ótimas recordações. – disse Liliam

– Pois é meu Lírio, foi aqui que nos casamos – lembrou Tiago

– Aham... – disse Lily divagando

**Flashback on**

– Ai mamãe estou tão nervosa! – disse Lílian

– É normal querida. Você esta tão linda – falou Sra Evans

– Queria que a minha irmã tivesse vindo. Mas por um lado é bom sem ela, vai que ela da um escândalo em meio a tantas aberrações – disse Lílian rindo

– É verdade, pronto, já terminei! – avisou Sra Evans fechando o ultimo botão do vestido – Vou chamar a Sra Potter – completou saindo

Lily se aproximou da janela e olhou para o jardim. Era o fim da primavera, inicio do verão, a temperatura estava perfeita e o jardim completamente florido, sem contar que q Sra Potter é uma força irreprimível da natureza. No meio do jardim havia uma tenda banca e sob ela as cadeiras dos convidados divididas ao meio por um enorme tapete vermelho que ia até o altar, que estava adornado de lírios de todas as cores e flores do campo.

– Saia de perto da janela Lily, alguém pode te ver! Ou pior aindao Tiago pode te ver! – disse a Sra Potter entrando – Você esta linda!

– Obrigada Sra Potter!

– Eu já falei que é Sara, vamos deixar o Sra para lá!

– Tudo bem Sara, obrigada – disse Lílian nervosa

– Espero que vocês sejam felizes!- disse Sara começando a chorar – Mas vamos, vou avisar que você esta descendo e pedir para seu pai vir te buscar – falou saindo

" Ai por Morgana,daqui a uma hora serei a nova Sra Potter, quem diria?" – pensou Lílian, mas foi interrompida por alguém batendo na porta

– Lily, posso entrar? – perguntou Sr Evans

– Claro papai!

– Como você esta maravilhosa, nem acredito que a minha princesinha vai casar, vou sentir a sua falta em casa!

– Ei, eu vou casar, não me mudar de continente – disse rindo para disfarçar o nervosismo

– Para um pai é a mesma coisa! Vamos descer, estão todos te esperando. – falou pegando-a pela mão e indo em direção ao imenso jardim

Quando chegaram, Lílian viu que todos os seus amigos e as pessoas que ela amava estavam lá. Alice e Frank, que haviam acabado de se casar. Sirius, Remo, Marlene, Dora, Pedro, seus parentes, os parentes de Tiago, e alguns professores: Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Slughorn e até Hagrid. Mas quem realmente importava estava de pé a sua frente: Tiago, ele estava ainda mais lindo se é que é possível, de smoking preto e gravata vermelha. Definitivamente maravilhoso.

Começou a ser tocada a musica calma e maravilhosa, enquanto Lilian e o pai andavam pelo corredor até o altar.

Depois dos votos e de uma belíssima declaração de amor dos dois Tiago pegou Lílian e lhe um beijo digno de cinema. Em meio a aplausos e gritos, todos se dirigiram a festa de recepção, e no meio da dança Tiago susurrou em seu ouvido fazendo-a estremecer:

– Eu te amo, Sra Lílian Evans Potter!

– Eu também te amo, Sr Tiago James Potter.

**Fim do flashback**

– Lily? – chamou Tiago passando a mão na sua frente

– Mãe, acorda!

– Cenourinha... ACORDAAAA! – gritou Sirius

– Hã? O que? Que foi? – falou Lílian assustada

– Eu é que pergunto, você parou e ficou olhando para o nada! Estava pensando em que? – perguntou Tiago

– AH, no dia do nosso casamento. – disse Lílian sorridente – Foi o segundo dia mais feliz da minha vida!

– Segundo é? Posso saber qual foi o primeiro? – disse Tiago triste

– O dia que eu descobri que estava grávida!

– AH

– Falando nisso, será que vocês podem me dizer a verdade, Lily você casou grávida não foi? Porque o Harry nasceu oito meses depois e não nove!

– E Sirius, casei grávida, mas não ia divulgar no Profeta Diário. – disse ela fazendo todos rirem

– Eu sabia, seus apressadinhos. – disse Sirius em meio a uma gargalhada

– Apressadinho nada, quando eu descobri, uma semana antes do casamento, a data já estava marcada, então na fez diferença nenhuma! E o Tiago só ficou sabendo depois que casamos. Então ele não casou forçado! – falou ela – E vamos logo porque esta anoitecendo e eu quero ver a minha casa.

– Sim senhora! – disseram os três.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Minhas flores, quero me redimir com vocês!

Sei que já faz muito tempo que não posto, mas minha vida ta uma loucura... mas juro que vou fazer o possível para postar uma vez por semana, de preferência no fim de semana.

Desculpem os erros, mas eu não tenho beta, tento me virar sozinha...

Meninas tenho uma fic nova, é uma adaptação para Twilight, não sei se todas gostam mas axo que esta bem legal.

**Clarizabel**: de acordo coma minha imaginação foi hilária!

**Caah Ávila**: eu também gostaria muito de ter os gêmeos juntos,mas infelizmente de acordo com o feitiço ele teria que ter assassinado, mas ele não foi, foi apenas um acidente onde ele foi praticamente esmagado por uma parede do castelo, quem sabe eu mude alguma coisa mais pra frente! Valeu por add nos alertas...

Agradeço à **Marismylle, Joana Filipa -Black- Potter**, **Lilian Potter 10** por add a fic nos favoritos e alertas…

Beijos

Amo vocês.

Não desistam da fic, pq u não desisti, quero reviews, nem q seja pra me xingar...

**Mel Cullen Malfoy**


	8. Setimo Capitulo

**Hei, aki vou apresenta-los aos novos personagens desta historia, e a ida para Hogwarts... no final tem a descrição dos novos personagens.**

**Divirtam-se.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Algum tempo atrás em Townsville, na Austrália...

– Não da mais! È muita pressão para uma pessoa só! Eu vou embora junto com a Bia! – falou Marianna assim que viu a melhor amiga

– Calma Mary. O que aconteceu? – perguntou Carolline

– Ah, nada! Só que a minha família esta cada vez pior! Eles querem que eu mate o coitado do elfo doméstico só porque ele queimou minha saia do uniforme! Como se magia não consertasse... (falou resmungando) Eu nem vou mais usar aquela saia, não sou mais aluna do Thuringowa Institute e tem a minha prima, aquela vaca, ta fazendo da minha vida um inferno, mas não me arrependo do que fizemos a ela! – desabafou Marianna de uma vez

– Puxa, eu também não me arrependo! – falou Carol com olhar sonhador – Mas você quer mesmo ir para Londres com a Bia? Lá é frio de mais, e aqui verão o ano inteiro!

– Mas é claro! Fiquei sabendo que acabou a guerra por lá! Por que perder a oportunidade de conhecer alguns gatinhos ingleses? – falou Mary

– Ah, não sei, será porque você é noiva? – falou Carol sarcástica

– Oh, será que é um casamento arranjado? Eu nem gosto dele, ele é insuportável, e eu já decido, vou para Londres em agosto com a Bia, a Ana Paula, o Deivid e a Drielli.

– Ah, eu também vou! Você é louca de me deixar aqui sozinha com aquelas horrorosas que andam com a sua família? – reclamou Carol

– Hei olha, aqueles não são os Granger? Aqueles trouxas que moram no fim da rua? – comentou Mary mudando de assunto

– Eles são ingleses não são? – perguntou Carol

– Nem eles sabem, não se lembram! Acho que foi um obliviate! – comentou Marianna olhando a unha

– É, pode ser! Mas então, eu também vou para Londres. Já pensou a gente fazendo o ultimo ano em Hogwarts... Que demais! – falou Carol – Mas pêra ai, você falou que vai em agosto, já estamos em julho. Meu Merlim, tenho que arrumar as malas e avisar meus pais!

– Epa, pode parar com a animação! É exatamente isso, nós vamos em 15 dias e você só pode avisar seus pais na hora que estivermos indo! – advertiu Marianna

– Tudo bem, estraga prazeres! – resmungou a garota

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

– Como assim foi para Londres?

– Simplesmente foi, nunca nos demos bem! Ela pegou as malas e foi! Graças a Merlim, não agüentava mais ela. – falou Richard **Fankhauser**

**– Ela é minha noiva, não pode simplesmente se mudar para o outro lado do mundo!**

**– Ah garoto se acalme e agradeça! Agora pode arrumar alguém melhor do que aquela traidora, e ao fique com o orgulho ferido! – advertiu Sr. Fankhauser**

**– Ok, mas um dia ela ainda vai se arrepender!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**– Maninho, fiquei sabendo que pretende ir a Londres caçar! – falou Juliana – Tenho uma proposta a te fazer...**

**– Fala logo pirralha, estou fazendo uma pesquisa! – falou Sidnei**

**– Quero ir junto com você, aquela vaca da nossa prima escapou para lá e eu ainda vou me vingar dela sem contar que o objeto que você vai procurar precisa de uma equipe bem entrosada, posso colocar as garotas a sua disposição! – falou Juliana**

**– Pirralha, até que você pensa! Peã que vocês já terminaram os estudos, eu podia coloca-las para vigiar Hogwarts, mas do lado de fora é mais divertido! – falou Sidnei – Prepare-as para is conosco, iremos para Londres em setembro, depois que as aulas começarem!**

**– Pode deixar, tenho certeza que a Paty, Jéssica e a Bella irão adorar vingar-se daquelas vadias!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**15 dias depois... Chegada em Londres.**

**– Uau, que cidade maravilhosa! – falou Deivid**

**– Hei,acorda é Londres não Rio de Janeiro! – zombou Marianna**

**– Delicada como um dragão – comentou Ana Paula enquanto Marianna mostrava a língua**

**– Quanta criancice! – falou Bia – Vmos logo para o apartamento, temos qua ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar algumas coisas!**

**– COMPRAS! – falaram Marianna, Caroline e Drielle.**

**– Mulheres... – resmungou Deivid – Sabe, podemos conhecer Harry Potter na escola, ele também esta no ultimo ano.**

**– Sério? Que legal, ouvi dizer que ele é lindo! – falou Carol**

**– E deve ser muito inteligente! – divagou Ana Paula**

**– Ele deve ser é muito gostoso! Imagina o cara que venceu o maior bruxo das trevas, deve ter um corpo... – comentou Marianna**

**– Quem sabe ele não é tudo isso e mais um pouco! – comentou Drielle para encerrar o assunto**

**– E eu que fiz o comentário pensando em arrumar um amigo... – lamentou-se Deivid pelo rumo da conversa**

**– Vamos logo gente, a Diretora Mcgonagall me mandou o endereço do Caldeirão Furado, no centro de Londres, é lá a entrada do Beco Diagnal. – falou Bia com sotaque inglês**

**–**** É verdade, we have speak english guys! – falou Drielle**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Primeiro de setembro, apartamento da Bia**

**– Puta que pariu, meu gato pos um ovo! – gritou Marianna**

**– Mas gato não Poe ovo... – retrucou Deivid**

**– Puta que pariu di novo!(não resisti a brincadeira. Kkkkk) – continuou Marianna – Alguém viu o meu malão? **

**– Sua favelada, ele ta do lado da lareira! – respondeu Ana Paula**

**– Valeu, ele ainda esta vazio, tenho que colocar minhas coisas dentro!**

**– Como é que é? Como assim ele ainda ta vazio? Eu coloquei ele na sala e estava super pesado! – reclamou Deivid**

**– Para você uma pena é pesado... mas Deividizinho amor, eu Marianna Fankhauser não posso levar só aquilo para passar um ano na escola! – falou a garota pegando pesado no sarcasmo**

**– Querida do meu coração, no natal voltamos para casa, isso é daqui a três meses! – falou Drielle**

**– Eu também me recuso a levar só aquilo de roupa, sem contar que metade da mala tem livro, pergaminho, caldeirão e outras coisa mais que eu nem vou usar! – reclamou Carol**

**– Pessoal, não é por nada não, mas o tem sai da estação as 11h e agora já é 10h então vai logo por que os ingleses são famosos pela pontualidade. – falou Bia – E por favor não aprontem a escola, não se esqueçam que eu serei professora por lá, e não poderei acobertá-los.**

**– Claro mamãe! – responderam todos rindo**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ **

**Primeiro de setembro em Townsville**

**– Bom, hoje eles estão embarcando para a escola e nós embarcaremos para Londres! – falou Sidnei**

**– Por que tivemos que esperar eles irem para a escola? – perguntou Patrícia**

**– Para não correr o risco deles nos encontrarem em Londres antes! – explicou ele pacientemente**

**– Ok, você já arrumou tudo o que pedimos? – perguntou Bella**

**– Já sim, a casa esta pronta, e vocês já tem emprego esperando por vocês! E não se esqueçam de jamais mostrar a verdadeira natureza de vocês!**

**– Pode deixar, jamais saberão que estamos lá! – falou Jéssica**

**– Perfeito, então vamos logo, ou o mala do ex-noivo da minha priminha vem atrás de nós! – falou Juliana**

**– Tem gente que nasceu para ser capacho! – comentou Paty**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Estação de Kings Cross, Plataforma 9 ¾, 10:50h**

** – Fodeu! Não vai ter lugar para sentar! – reclamou Carol**

**– Culpa sua e da Mary que ficou arrumando malão na hora de sair! – falou Deivid**

**– Ta bom, chega vocês dois, eu vou arrumar um vagão legal para a gente – falou Mary**

**– Não to gostando da sua cara! O que vai aprontar Mary? – perguntou Ana**

**– Nada – respondeu a loira olhando para um grupo que chamava bastante atenção na plataforma – Vamos?**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Primeiro de setembro, Mansão dos Potters

– ACORDEM! – gritou Lílian no corredor – Estamos atrasados, Harry vai perder o trem!

– Eu não vou perder ao! Já estou pronto – avisou Harry saindo do quarto

– Ótimo, vamos tomar café, e seu pai fica para trás! – disse Lílian

– Hei,muito obrigado pela parte que me toca – disse o maroto saindo do quarto

– Vamos logo dorminhoco, temos que ir para Kings Cross – disse Lílian rindo da cara de inconformado do marido

Depois do café...

– Querido quero que tome cuidado, mandarei uma coruja todo dia e espero resposta! Quando voltarmos do Brasil te aviso!

– Claro mãe, vou responder com o maior prazer!

– Ótimo então vamos! – disse Tiago

Na estação de trem

– Corre, falta dez minutos para o trem sair – disse Harry – Não quero perder meu ultimo ano! Nossa pai, até que você corre bem!

– Estou na flor da idade – falou Tiago

– To vendo, vou na frente – disse Harry passando entre as plataformas 9 e 10

– Nossa que nostalgia – disse Lílian chegando atrás de Tiago – Esta do mesmo jeito

– Vamos mãe – disse Harry se misturando na multidão e procurando os amigos

– Harry! – gritaram Gina e Hermione

– Oi Mione, oi Gi! – disse Harry dando um beijo na namorada

– Bom dia Sr e Sra Potter - cumprimentou Gina

– Deixe o Sr e Sra Potter para lá querida! Apenas Lily e Tiago ok? – disse Lílian

– Claro – concordou Gina

– Harry, vamos entrar, o trem já vai partir! – avisou Hermione

– Ta, mas... cadê o Rony? – perguntou ele

– Foi procurar uma cabine para nós. – avisou a morena – Anda logo!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

– Gente, alguém esta vendo o Rony? – perguntou Hermione

– Não, mas eu estou vendo que o trem esta mais cheio que o normal! – informou Gina – Ta todo mundo olhando pra gente, talvez o Rony nem tenha encontrado uma cabine vazia

– Hei gente, aqui! – chamou Rony – Essa esta vazia, por um milagre

– Mas não por muito tempo! – falou Harry entrando

– Gente, como é que vocês se sentem indo para Hogwarts pela ultima vez? – perguntou Mione

– Isso é estranho, mas bem, ainda mais agora que não tenho que carregar o mundo nas costas – disse Harry aliviado – E por esse motivo vou aproveitar o Maximo,mostrar que sou um Potter e aprontar um pouco

– Nem pense nisso Harry, esse ano tem os NIENS – brigou Hermione

– Por isso que eu vou aproveitar, não é George? – disse Harry

– Mas é claro Harry, pode contar comigo!

– Comigo também! – disse Ronny sendo fuzilado pela namorada

– Ah, eu também vou ajudar! – falou Gina

– Ah! Nós também – falaram Neville e Luna entrando na cabine

– Bom dia pessoal! – falou Luna

– Bom dia – responderam todos e continuaram a conversa

Alguns minutos depois...

– Oi, licença nós podemos nos sentar aqui? O trem esta cheio! – disse uma garota loira ao abrir a porta

– Claro – respondeu Harry – A propósito sou Harry Potter (n/a:não diga? Eu não tinha percebido. n/H: poxa vida, eu sou educado )

– Harry Potter? (n/a: não a chapeuzinho vermelho derrr) Não acredito, o trem inteiro esta falando de você, aliás o mundo bruxo inteiro está! – disse a garota – Mas perdoe-me a falta de educação, sou Marianna Fankhouser (n/a: droga, zuei comigo mesma)(n/H: bem feito sua pateta, ficou me tirando o sarro)(n/a: O.O) e esses são meus amigos: Deivid Summers, Ana Paula White. Carolline Taylor e Drielli Nguyen.

– Prazer – disse o moreno de óculos – Estes são minha namorada Gina Weasley, e meus amigos Ronny Weasley, Georje Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbotton.

– Prazer – disseram todos juntos e começaram a rir

Depois de muito conversar Hermione arranjou uma amiga para estudar, Ana Paula. Harry e os demais alguém para aprontar, Marianna, Deivid, Carolline e Drielli, que viviam brigando e rindo.

Na hora do almoço a mulher do carrinho passou e todos começaram a comer doces

– Afinal de onde vocês vieram? – perguntou Gina

– Éramos do sétimo ano do Thuringowa Institute, na Austrália, viemos para fazer intercambio! Esse é o nosso primeiro e ultimo ano em Hogwarts. – explicou Drielli

– Nós também estamos no ultimo ano, já era para eu, Harry, Ronny, George e Neville termos terminado mas não estudamos ano passado por causa da guerra, Gina e Luna vieram e agora estão no mesmo ano que nós – disse Hermione

– Ouvi dizer que essa guerra durou mais de vinte anos... – comentou Ana Paula

– É, nossos pais enfrentaram essa guerra quando estudavam em Hogwarts – disse Neville – e acabaram morrendo.

– Os pai de vocês estão mortos? – perguntou Carolline

– Não mais, com o fim da guerra, após a queda de você-sabe-quem alguns bruxos voltaram do mundo dos mortos! E nossos pais foram alguns deles

– Hummm,ok. Vocês podem nos explicar como funciona essa divisão de casa? – pediu Deivid

– Tem a Grifinória que é representada por um leão, é para onde vão os corajosos! A Sonserina que é representada por uma cobra, é para onde vão os "astutos". A Corvinal que é representada por uma águia, é para onde vão os inteligentes e por fim a Lufa-Lufa que é representada por um texugo, é para onde vão os fieis e leais! – explicou Hermione

– Ah, que legal eu espero entrar para a Grifinoria, afinal de que casa vocês são? – falou Deivid

– Eu, Harry, |Ronny, George Hermione e Neville somos da Grifinoria e a Luna é da Corvinal. – falou Gina

– Legal, e vocês estão sempre juntos? – perguntou Marianna

– Estamos sim, só quando a Hermione vai para a biblioteca que não, e é claro quando vamos dormir – zombou Neville

– Que interessante, não querendo ser intrometida mas já sendo, Harry você falou que Gina é sua namorada, mais alguém namora? – perguntou Marianna

– Sim, o Ronny e a Mione, pelo que eu saiba! – disse Harry com um olhar sugestivo para Neville e Luna

– Ah, então ta, me desculpem mas eu sou curiosa! E adoro falara, adorei conhecer vocês, espero que possamos nos tornar amigos!

– Claro, juntos colocaremos Hogwarts abaixo! Os novos Marotos e Marotas estão atacando! – disse Harry sorrindo

– Vocês também namoram? – perguntou Gina

– Só a Drielli e a Carol, eu estava noiva mas consegui fugir do chicletinho! – respondeu Marianna

– E Harry eu já falei que não, eu sou monitora e não quero pegar vocês aprontando por ai – falou Hermione – E você Sr Ronald Trasgo Weasley também é monitor, deve-se o respeito, já você Harry Tiago Potter é capitão do time deve dar exemplo aos alunos, o George e a Gina também são monitores, onde vocês estão com a cabeça?

– Exatamente por isso que vamos aprontar, ninguém vai nos deter! – falou George – Falando nisso você e o Ronny não tem ronda agora? Vaza os dois daqui, nos vemos no castelo – falou ele empurrando os dois

– Ahhhh, ta bom! Não precisa empurrar – resmungou Hermione

– Bom agora que eles foram, que historia é essa de marotos e marotas?- perguntou Deivid curioso

Enquanto Harry, George e Neville explicavam para o garoto quem eram os marotos, a porta foi aberta novamente.

– Ahh, o que é agora? – reclamaram todos

– Oi gente, Oi Gina – disse Dino Thomas

– Oi Dino – respondeu Gina sem graça

– Posso falar com você? – perguntou o garoto

– Claro, fala ai! – respondeu ela sem olhar

– Você pode me acompanhar? É particular!

– Não, ela ao pode ir para falar com você! – falou Harry furioso

– E quem você pensa que é para tomar conta da vida dela? – gritou Dino

– O namorado dela, e pelo que eu me lembro você é ex, então cai fora! – respondeu Harry

– É verdade Gi? Vocês voltaram a namorar? – perguntou Gino diminuindo o volume da voz

– É sim Dino, nós voltamos – respondeu ela

– Então ta. – falou ele se retirando

– Nossa Harry, não precisava falar assim né. – falou Gina

– Desculpa Gi, não me controlei

– Tudo bem – disse ela beijando o namorado

– Ok pessoal, não entendi nadinha, mas deixa pra lá, vocês vão ter um ano pra me contar – disse Carol – Axo bom irmos trocar de roupa, já esta escurecendo

– Claro, vamos! – concordou Deivid

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

– Boa noite, este ano temos algumas mudanças no corpo docente: o professor Severo Snape retornará para as aulas de DCAT junto com a direção da Sonserina, as aulas de transfiguração serão assumidas por Sirius Black junto com a direção da Grifinória, Rubeo Hagrid com as aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Sprout com Herbologia e a nova professora Abialucia Fankhouser de adivinhação...

– Nossa, ela se empolga igual ao Dumbledore – comentou Ronny para Harry

– Com certeza – respondeu o moreno

– Esse ano teremos alguns alunos voltando para Hogwarts depois de interromper os estudos devido a guerra e teremos também cinco novos alunos no sétimo ano em intercambio da Austrália e os nossos habituais alunos para o primeiro ao. Que entrem pra a seleção – disse Mcgonagall

Vários alunos atravessaram o salão principal, até a mesa dos professores, sendo cinco deles mais velhos.

– Vamos começar pelos nossos visitantes. Ana Paula White – chamou a diretora

A garota foi até o banquinho e a professora colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça.

– Humm... inteligente... CONVINAL.

A mesa da Corvinal explodiu em aplausos, e a garota foi se sentar ao lado de Luna

– Deivid Summers – chamou a diretora

O rapaz foi até o chapéu e antes de coloca-lo na cabeça ele já gritou:

– GRIFINORIA! - E mesa dos leões começou a uivar e assoviar

– Drielle Nsuhyen! – convocou Mcgonagall, o chapéu demorou um pouco mais, mas depois falou:

– LUFA-LUFA.

– Marianna Fankhouser! – chamou a velha senhora

Ela foi em direção ao chapéu e esporou alguns minutos te ele se decidir e mada-la para

– SONSERINA – contente ela foi em direção a mesa das cobras e não viu a cara de choque do grupo que conheceu no trem

– Carolline Taylor! – chamou novamente a diretora

– SONSERINA – visou o chapéu antes de encostar na cabeça da garota

Novamente em choque o grupo do trem não fazia idéia do motivo para as duas terem ido para a tão odiada Sonserina.

Após terminada a seleção a diretora voltou a falar:

– O nosso zelador Argo Filch pediu para lembrar que a Floresta Proibida é proibida para os alunos, após as 22h nenhum aluno deve ser pego andando fora de sua sala comunal. Aos alunos que querem fazer parte dos times de Quadribol, lembrando que precisar estar no mínimo no segundo ano, deve procurar a capitão do seu time, Harry Potter da Grifinoria, Draco Malfoy da Sonserina, Anita Hatway da Corvina e Cedrico Digory da Lufa-Lufa, seja bem vindo de volta Digory! Agora podem se servir.

Ao terminar a fala da direto as mesas se encheram de comida e todos a atacaram morrendo de fome.

**NOVOS PERSONAGENS**

**Marianna Fankhouser- **loira, estatura mediana, olhos incrivelmente verdes. Vinda de uma família que cultua artes das trevas, quando chega a Hogwarts é selecionada para a Sonserina. Leal aos seus amigos, odeia a família, exceto sua prima Abialucia. Adora conversar e fazer novas amizades, um pouco metida e ignorante foi para a Sonserina para ser diferente dos seus amigos.

**Abialucia Fankhouser- **ruiva, baixinha, olhos castanhos. Também pertence a uma família cultuadora de artes das trevas, mas virou as costas para eles, é a responsável pelo grupo de jovens australianos. Professora de advinhações, seus irmãos são os responsáveis pela vinda do grupo para a Inglaterra.

**Carolline Taylor- **loira, estatura mediana, olhos pretos. Melhor amiga da Marianna, também vai para a Sonserina, mas é pelo fato de ter uma língua afiada igual de uma cobra. Leal as amizades, ira viver um romance inusitado com um certo grifinorio e junto com sua melhor amiga fazem amizade com um sonserino.

**Ana Paula White-** negra, alta, olhos castanhos. Muito inteligente, vai para a Corvinal e se apaixona por um lufano. Foi para Londres para realizar o sonho de estudar em Hogwarts e fugir de problemas familiares.

**Deivid Summers-** moreno, alto, olhos acinzentados. Não conheceu os pais, foi adotado quando tinha onze anos, assim que entrou para o Thuringowa Institute, onde descobriu ser bruxo e que seus pais biológicos são britânicos. Foi pra a Inglaterra procurá-los. Muito corajoso, leal, entra para a Grifinoria onde vira muito amigo dos marotos.

**Drielle Nsuhyen-** ruiva, estatura mediana, olhos castanhos. Foi pra Londres fazer intercâmbio e acompanhar seus amigos, mas seu coração ficou na Austrália e quando termina o ultimo ano em Hogwarts pretende voltar para casa.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Clarizabel:** espero que também goste deste. Beijos.

**NandsGirl:** flor, então eu mudei lá, não sei se esta certo sou muito leiga! Postei esse para não ficar devendo mas espero conseguir te mandar o próximo para vc betar, espero q de tudo certo, não consegui ver seu email, não ta aparecendo aki. Beijos.

**Mary-Veiga, mrodrigues94**: sejam bem vindos, adoro leitores novos.

Estou esperando reviews

Beijomemandaumacoruja..

**Mel Cullen Malfoy.**


End file.
